Moon Armada
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: The Autobot's search for the Minicons takes a new twist as certain princesses find one. Can the scouts hope to fend off the might of the Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon or Transformers. They belong to their respective creators. I am not getting any kind of payment by doing this. it's just for fun. If you have any kind of problem with this then tough luck. You don't have to read it.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Let's get this party started.

Moon Armada by Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 1: Decepticons, Autobots, and Scouts, Oh my!

Within the confines of the Autobot base, something that was a normal occurance was happening and it was causing the usual stir for the residents within it. This alarm always meant one thing and only one thing. A Mini-con was starting to awaken and that meant that if the Autobots knew about it, then the Decepticons probably knew about it as well.

Inside the main control room, Red Alert was working at the large console. He was working to try and find out where this Mini-con was hidden. Time was of the essence if the Autobots wanted to find it first. So far, its wherabouts were yet to be fully determined.

The doors to the control room suddenly opened as the remaining Autobots raced into the room. Hotshot, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Scavenger, Blurr, Smokescreen, and their leader Optimus Prime. Red Alert continued to work dillengently. He wasn't even fazed at the noise and commotion.

"Red Alert," Optimus spoke. "Any luck with that Mini-con?"

"I think so Optimus," Red Alert replied. "I'm pulling it up onto the viewing screen now."

Red Alert tapped a few more buttons on the console and the screen lit up. The view of a city could be seen from a birds eye view. Humans could be seen in the streets and cars were running up and down the streets. Hotshot and Sideswipe gaped at large city.

"Holy smokes!" Hotshot remarked. "Look at all the humans!"

Optimus regarded the scen with curiosity. "Is that where the Mini-con is"  
Red Alert nodded. "This is as close as I can get with certainty. anything more would be guesswork"  
"Hmm," Scavenger pondered. "Red Alert, is this Mini-con below ground, like when you guys found Smokescreen?"

"Just a second," Red Alert commented before he began tapping at the console again. "It's ground level."

Optimus nodded. "Then we stick to vehicle mode only and only those of us that will draw the least amount of attention."

"Then who's going?" asked Sideswipe.

Optimus turned and faced his men. "Those of us going are myself, Hotshot, Sideswipe, Blurr, Red Alert, and Smokescreen."

"Yes sir!" The Autobots replied.

"What about the kids?" asked Jetfire.

"Are you kidding?" asked Smokescreen. "It's the middle of the night. Those kids are fast asleep by now."

"Oh yeah," Jetfire laughed. "Forgot,"

"It's settled then," Optimus spoke. "All right Autobots! Let's roll out!"

"Yes sir!" the Autobots replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the moon, within the ruined ship that the Mini-cons used to reach Earth, and where the Decepticons were based, Megatron was just told about the Mini-con by his lackey, Demolisher.

"I see," Megatron grinned. "Another chance to prove our superiority over those useless Autobots and that fool Prime. Decepticons! Get in here at once!"

At the call of his voice, the Decepticon forces on Earth came scrambling into the room. Thrust, Wheeljack, Tidal Wave, Sideways, Starscream, and Cyclonus all raced into the room where they all joined Demolisher in bowing before their leader.

"Is it another Mini-con?" asked Cyclonus hopefully. "I wanna bash me some autobums, ha ha!"

"Then you won't be disappointed," Megatron replied. " Demolisher tells me that this one is located in a human city on the eastern side of Earth."

"It's the small country in the east. The one the humans call Japan," Demolisher commented.

"If that's the case then may I make a suggestion my leader?" asked Thrust.

" What is it?" Magatron spoke impatiently.

"If we are indeed heading into a human city in full view, then I suggest we send our men who will not draw suspision in our vehicle forms." Thrust explained.

"Why should we?" Megatron growled. No human has the power to stop me!"

"That is true great one," Thrust agreed. "I just thought that Optimus, being the soft-sparked fool that he his, will send his less conspicuous and consquently weaker men."

Megatron grew silent as he pondered Thrusts strategy. The Decepticon streategist had good instincts when it came to battle.

"Who would you suggest then Thrust?" asked Megatron.

Thrust looked into his leaders optics. " I believe that sending myself, Starscream, Sideways, Wheeljack, and Cyclonus will be more than enough to complete this mission."

"Very well," Megatron nodded. "Be warned Thrust, I will not accept failure. Remember that."

"I will take it to my spark," Thrust nodded.

With that, Megatron dismissed his men and the five Decepticons chosen for the mission headed for the teleporter. Megatron's threat hanging heavily on their minds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Juuban district of Tokyo,Rini was walking home from school with her friend and future mother, Serena.

"Why does school have to be so boring?" whined the pink-haired girl. "I almost fell asleep three times today."

"I think it's part of the school guidelines," Serena sighed. Then again, I really think that teachers just do it to have fun at our expense."

"At least nothing wierd has been going on," Rini smiled. "Not to mention that the cerry blossoms are going to bloom soon!"

"Ooh! I can't wait!" seren squealed in delight. "The food is going to be so good!"

"Hey! I know!" Rini smiled as she suddenly got an idea. "Let's find a good spot right now so we won't have to search in crowds tomorrow when the festival starts."

With renewed energy, the two girls made their way to the central park to find the perfact spot. That enthusiasm deflated quickly when they saw all the other people getting spots reserved or setting up for the festival.

"Awww," Serena whined. "Now we'll never find a good spot."

Rini was not to be deterred. She just grasped Serena's hand and began to pull her into the crowds.

"We won't know if we don't look so come on!" the small girl spoke stubbornly.

They waded through the crowds and pushed past all the vendors. Most of the usual trees that really brought the crowds were taken. Even the tree that Serena remembered a cardian attacking her friends from was taken. Thetwo girls just kept going until the finally found a tree that no one was sitting at.

It was rather big. The trunk was somewhat twisted and the roots could be seen growing large and spreading into the ground. The branches reached pretty far and cherry blossom buds could be seen all over them. At first glance, it was quite the pituresque tree that people went for, but when you relly looked at it and the scenery around it. . .

"It's perfect!" Rini smiled in awe.

Serenalooked at the tree with a dreamy smile. "I'll bet it's wonderful for couples."

She immediately launched into a daydream that ivolved her and her love Darien. They were having a quiet picnic undernaeth the branches of the tree. The cherry blossoms littered the air and set a truly romantic atmosphere. A blush came to Serna's dreamy face as she envisioned the truly romantic date.

Rini watched Serena's grip an reality slowly fade. She just sighed and decided to inspect the tree while Serena went through her dreamy paces. As she came closer to the tree, she saw something glowing in the roots of the tree. It was giving off a green glow. Rini stepped closer and saw that there was a hollow inbetween two roots of the tree. She got down on her knees and reached into the hole to see what was glowing. Her hand touched something smooth and warm. It felt like it was made of metal. The hollow was big enough to fit her arms so Rini reached in and grasped the wierd object. After getting a firm grip, she began to pull.

"Mmnnnn!" Rini grunted as she pulled.

Serena finally cane out of her fantasy and saw Rini pulling at something.

"Rini?" Serena spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Don't just stand there!" Rini grunted. "Help me!"

Serena walked up next to Rini and saw the glow coming from the hollow. Now officially curious, Serena slipped her hands into the hollow and grasped the object.

"Now pull!" Serena grunted as both girls began to pull.

Cracking sounds began to eco from thhe hollow as the object came loose. The two girls began to tug when the cracking became louder. With a final CRACK, the object suddenly came free and both Serena and Rini were tossed onto their backs. They then got their first look at their new aquisition.

It was in a diamond jewel shape. It was all green to boot. It had a dark green boarder abd in the centre was a square that war propped up on its corner and the corners were missing. In the centre of the square was an M.

"What is it?" asked Rini.

"I don't know," Serena replied. "I doknow thatwe'd better call he others though."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the Autobot base, Optimus and his team were in vehicle form, ready for the warp gate travel.

"All set men?" asked Optimus.

"Ready!" the other Autobots replied.

"Then let's roll," optimus spoke. "Scavenger?"

Inside the control room, Scavebger activated the warp gate. The view of the city appeared before the six Autobots. In the blink of an eye, they all vanished. They were on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the clouds above Juuban, the Decepticons Thrust, Starscream, and Cyclonus appeared in their robot forms.

"Remember," Thrust spoke sternly. "Stay in vehicle form. We don't want the humans on our case yet."

"You sound like you're afraid of the little meatballs," Cyclonus laughed.

"Do you recall how annoying those three autobrats are? Hmm?" Thrust growled. "Imagine a whole planet of them fter us."

"Okay, okay, sheesh. TRANSFORM!" Cyclonus called as he changed into a helicopter and flew in one direction.

"Then I'll go this way. TRANSFORM!" Starscream spoke as he transformed into a jet a headed the opposite way from Cyclonus.

"Fine, TRANSFORM!" Thrust called as he became a black fighter plane and headed away from his two comrades.

Below them, on the streets and behind some buildings, Sideways had just finished going through the same speech with Wheeljack.

"Remember, no screw-ups. TRANSFORM!" Sideways growled as he became a motorcycle and his head became the rider.

"Clear. TRANSFORM!" Sideways sighed as he became a black corvette.

Wheeljack and Sideswipe pulled out into the streets. Strangely enough, no one noticed that the black corvette didn't have a driver. As Wheeljack oulled into the street, Sideways roared out behind him and roared to the more sparse part of the city. Wheeljack drove towards the denser part of the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Autobots exited the warp gate and began driving the road towards the city where the Mini-con was hidden.

"All right men," Optimus spoke. "Spread out and find that Mini-con. Radio in if you see anything strange."

"Yes sir!" The Autobots replied.

With that, the six Autobots split up down different routes and began their search. With another Mini-con at stake, the race was on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Serena's house, the innersailor scouts had gathered together when Serena had told them that she and Rini had found something strange. They were all seated around the kitchen table with the strabgle plate in the centre. Its green glow cast shadows on their faces.

"So you and Rini found this thing under a tree?" asked Raye skeptically.

"Yeah," Serena confirmed. "It's been glowing since we got it out. It was hard enough to keep it hidden while we brought it home.

"Yeah," Rini nodded. "A lot of people were staring at us on the way home."

Luna leaped off Serena's lap and began to paw at the object in curiosity.

"Hmm," she pondered. "I think that this object is a beacon of some kind."

"What makes you say that Luna?" asked Amy.

"It's only guess," Luna confessed as she faced the scouts. "The way it pulses as it glows leads me to think that it's a beacon. As to who or what it's calling I really couldn't tell you."

"Shouldn't we be cautious?" asked Mina. "Something evil may be coming."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Lita smirked. "I'm sure that we can handle it."

"That's the spirit!" Artemis siled from his seat in Mina's lap. "Who kows? Maybe the beacon is calling something friendly."

"I hope so," Rini sighed as she slumped in her seat. "I'm tired of bad guys always trying to take over the world."

Rini heaved another sigh and she reached over to the object to get a better look at it. When her hand rested on the M symbol, the plate began to glow a biright green.

"What... what's happening!" Rini cried.

"Rini!' Luna cried. "Get your hand off of it!"

Rini pulled back her hand like a shot, but the plate's glow continued. A pillar of rainbow light rose from the plate. Coloured lights flashed across the rooom.

"Now what!" Lita cried.

A figure began to materialize within the pillar of light. As the figure became more solid, the plate seemed to fade away. When the plate was entirely gone, the figure was fully solid. When the light finally faded, the scouts were treated to a shock. In their line of business where they had to fight youma on a regular basis, saying they were surprised was a big deal.

The source of their shock was the robot that was standing on Serena's kitchen table. It had a human shape. Its forearms, hands, chest, head, and boot-like feet were pink. The rest was white. Its face was concealed in what seemed to be a faceguard. It had a visor, but its blue optics could be seen clearly.

"Wow," Amy breathed. "Its incredible."

"What have we gotten ourselves into now?" Raye asked herself.

A/N: There, chapter one. I don't know how popular this is or if even anyone will read it so please just bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon and Transformers belong to their respective creators. I do not own them. I have taken the liberty of creating OC's but that is it. I'm not getting paid to do this and if you sue me, you won't get any kind of payment out of me.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Are we having fun yet?

Moon Armada By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 2: Rini's new friend

The scouts were all gaping at the robot that stood on the table that they were all sitting at. To say that they were shocked would have been a mild understatement. They hadn't seen anything like this before. Evil monsters with magic powers was the usual with them, but child sized robots was a new thing for them. The robot itself didn't seem all that shocked with the people sitting around them. In fact, it seemed rather curious about the girls.

The robot then suddeny began speaking in a series of beeps. Some long and some short. After it finished speaking, it began to look at each of the girls in curiosity. It was obviously expecting some kind of reply. THe only problem was that the girls didn't have any idea what it had said.

Before any of the scouts could even try to reply, Rini beat them all to it.

"Hello Arvee," Rini smiled. "My name's Rini. It's nice to meet you too."

The pink robot chimed happily and bowed cutely.

"R...Rini," Serena sputtered. "Can you understand it?"

"Sure," Rini nodded. "Can't you?"

"No, we can't," Amy answered. "It's speaking binary. We can't understand a word."

"Oh," Rini spoke. "I can understand her just fine."

The robot stepped off the table and walked to the chair Rini was sitting in. It began speaking in beeps again. Rini listened and when the robot finished, she nodded with a smile.

"Okay," Rini nodded. She then turned to look at the other scouts and the two cats. "Everyone, this is Arvee."

The robot waved and beeped what the other scouts assumed to be a small hello.

"Arvee, these are my friends Serena, Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita, Luna, and Artemis." Rini introduced.

Amy stood up first and walked up to Arvee and kneeled next to her.

"Um...Arvee?" Amy asked, trying not to scare the tiny robot.

Arvee turned to Amy and looked at her curiously. She gave a small beep to show that she was paying attention to her.

"Umm... where did you come from?" she asked gently.

Arvee began going into a flurry a beeps of various tones and volume. Rini listened and her face became alight with wonder. As Arvee went further into her story and Rini's face grew a little darker. She was obviously getting depressed with Arvee's story. When Arvee finally finished, Rini took a deep breath before relaying what Arvee said to the others.

"Arvee says that she is a Mini-con. She comes from the planet called Cybertron," Rini explained. "The Mini-cons came to Earth to escape the war between the Autobots and Decepticons."

"Autobots?" asked Mina. "What are they?"

"Decepticons?" wondered Artemis. "I don't like the sound of that."

"What is going on with these Autobots and Decepticons?" asked Raye. "What about a war?"

Arvee looked down at the ground. This was obviously something that she did not like to talk about. Raye immediately began to feel guillty about bringing it up when she saw the look in Arvee's eyes.

Arvee began beeping again. This time, it was all in low tones. Rini began to look depressed when she heard what the Mini-con had to say about her history.

"Arvee says that the two sides have been at war for a really long time," she explained. "The Decepticons were the ones who started it. Arvee says that they want to take over the universe. All they do is destroy what the can't take and abuse what they do get. They're led by a really mean guy named Megatron. He's the worst of them all."

"What about the Autobots?" asked Lita.

"They're the good guys,' Rini replied with a smile. "The want to protect the universe from the Decepticons. They treat everyone nicely and Arvee says that they're really nice too. Most of them anyway. They're led by someone named Optimus Prime. He's the rightful ruler of Cybertron. He's also one of the strongest Autobots out there."

The scouts all listened intently to Rini's words. This was one strange day and it was getting stranger by the minute. The scouts seemed to have landed themselves in the middle of a war between to large factions of aliens.

"How many soldiers do each side have?" Luna asked Arvee in seriousness.

Arvee turned to the talkin cat and began beeping her reply. Rini's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious!" she gasped.

Arvee nodded. Rini turned to the girls who seemed a little bit frightened at the nature of Rini's response.

"Um...Arvee says that the entire planet has taken sides. Everyone on the planet are either Autobot or Decepticon. Only the Mini-cons are neutral."

"The entire planet!" Lita gasped. "The entire planet is fighting!"

Arvee nodded silently.

"Why did the Mini-cons have to leave their home?" asked Serena. "Was it really that bad?"

Arvee turned to Serena and began shuffling her feet while looking down at the floor. Her reply made Rini gasp. It seemed that whatever it was, the reason the Mini-cons left was a really good one.

"The Autobots and Decepticons are giant robots." Rini explained. "During the war, it was discovered that Mini-cons could powerlink with them and give them more power. I guess, both sides started collecting Mini-cons as fast as they could. The Autobots did it to protect them, while the Decepticons did it to get more weapons. The Autobots decided that this wasn't fair to the Mini-cons and sent them all into space to make sure they weren't mistreated like that again. Arvee says the battle has been in a draw since then."

The girls were all agahst with the story. They couldn't understand how anyone could use the cute robot like that.

In the streets of Juuban, Sideswipe and Red Alert had found each other at one of the parks in the city. Sideswipe had finally found himself a parking space. Red Alert seemed to have found one a while ago.

"So the Mini-con was here?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yes," Red Alert replied. "Unfortunately, we've seemed to have missed it."

"You mean the Decepticons beat us to it!" Sideswipe sighed.

"No," Red Alert replied sternly. "I think a human might have picked it up. That or it woke up on its own and managed to get away."

"Oh man," Sideswipe muttered "Then we'd better find it fast!"

"Right," Red Alert agreed.

The two Autobots turned on their engines and began searching for the Mini-con again. They both knew that the stakes had been raised to a new level. If a human found that Mini-con then their secret might be blown. That was something that they couldn't allow.

"Oh my gosh," Amy whispered. "That's horrible."

Rini got out of her chair and hugged Arvee. The Mini-con didn't seem to fully understand her gesture of comfort at all.

"So what are you Mini-cons going to do now that you all are here on Earth?" asked Lita, her affection for the cute robot quickly growing.

Arvee began her reply and Rini's gaze quickly darkened yet again.

"Arvee says they'll hide," Rini replied. "When the Mini-cons started waking up, the Autobots and Decepticons started coming to Earth to try and find them."

"Oh no!" Mina gasped. "The war is coming here!"

Arvee shook her head. She was trying to calm her new friends. She began to go into another series of beeps of high and low tones. Rini relayed the message.

"Arvee says only a few of them have come. Not enough to spark a war on Earth. Just a battle when they find a Mini-con."Rini spoke.

Luna stepped forward and looked at Arvee from her position on the table.

"How exactly do you plan to hide yourself Arvee?" she asked.

Arvee beeped a high tone of delight. If her mouth ws visibe, the scouts would have seen her smiling.

In the skies above Juuban, Starscream passed over another section of the city. The Mini-con signal had vanished.

"Just perfect," Starscream growled. "Couldn't there at least be any Autobots I can crush?"

"Keep your mind on the job Starscream," a voice spoke.

Starscream's sensors jumped to life and he saw Wheeljack driving the streets below him.

"Oh shut up Wheeljack!" Starscream hissed. "The stupid Mini-con isn't even giving off a signal. How does Thrust expect me to find the stupid thing!"

Wheeljack sighed as he swervd past slower moving cars. "We have our orders Starscream. Complainig about it won't make the job end any sooner or make it any easier."

"I said just shut up!" Starscream shouted as he swerved into a new direction.

Wheeljack just fell silent as he continued his search.

Arvee just made onother high-ptched beep before running from the room and towards the stairs leading to the rooms upstairs.

"Hey!" Serena cried. "Don't go into my room!"

The scouts quickly gave chase afer the Mini-con. Arvee was fast despite her size. She quickly skidded to a halt in front of Sam's room and darted inside.

"What would Arvee want in Sam's room?" Raye asked Rini, who just shrugged.

Their answer came when they found Arvee riffling through some car magazines that Sam had collected. She stopped on a picture of a cherry red corvette. She seemed to stare at the picture before she mad a clicking sound. Her head then began to spin rapidly in a circle.

"What is she doing?" gasped Mina.

As Arvee's head continued to spin, her form began to change. Her forearns and legs began to take on the appearance ofa car. The front for arms and the back for legs. The top of the car appeared on her back. When her head stopped spinning, Arvee finally stood up again. Suddenly, she transformed into a sports car like in the picture. The only difference was that this one was pink.

"That is so cool!" Serena cried.

"Yeah!" Rini agreed. "Can all Mini-cons do that?"

"More importantly," Raye spoke over the two girls. "Can the Autobots and Decepticons do that?"

Arvee transformed back into her robot form and nodded sheepishly.

"You said that the Autobots and Decepticons were giant robots," Raye pressed. "Are they big enough to pass for the real thing?"

Arvee nodded yet again.

"Great," Lita sighed. "How are we supposed to know if we are seeing an Autobot or Decepticon in disguise."

Arvee began to beep again as she raced out of Sam's room.

"What's with the running?" Serena whined.

The scouts followed Arvee as she made her way to Serena's room. They found Arvee there doodling on a piece of paper on Serena's desk. She worked away merrily until she announced she was finished with a high tone beep. Arvee then got out of the chair and revealed to the scouts what exactly she was working on. It was a pice of paper still, but it hand three symbols on it. One was box-like and red mad in the form of a face. The second was a different face that was pointed and purple. The thrid one was the M symbol that was on the plate that Arvee came out of. As she showed it off, Arvee began to explain while Rini translated.

"Um...Arvee says that the red symbol means Autobot while the purple one means Decepticon. The green one means Minicon. Arvee says that all Cybertronians have one of these symbols on them. It applies to their vehicle forms too."

Luna looked at the three insignias and she then turned to the other scouts.

"Girls," she spoke. "We don't know how powerful these Decepticons are. I would suggest we try and find an Autobot or two. We may need their help."

"Right," The girls nodded.

"I'll stay here with Arvee," Rini volunteered eagerly.

"Then I'll stay with you Rini," Amy added.

"Okay," Serena nodded. "All right scouts. Let's find some Autobots!" 

A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! I've gotten to chapter two! I hope you readers are enjoying my writings. If not, then just don't read it. I'm not forcing you. 


	3. Chapter 3

I say this now for the third time. I do not own Sailor Moon or Transformers. They belong to their respective creators, who are each their own creative geniuses in my opinon. I am not getting any money or compensation for writing this. I'm just doing this for fun. I don't want any wise guys trying to sue me for money over this. I also want to makeit clear that if anyone has a problem with the way I write my stories or what I put in them, just tell me. I will not respond to flames.  
-Ten-faced Paladin

Now for the fun part.

Moon Armada By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 3: Amy Vs. Sideways

On the streets of Juuban, Sideways was toering through down the line at breakneck speed. It didn't matter to him. If a human had bad enough luck to get in his way, woe on them. All that would do is relieve the stress he was feeling at that moment in particular.

"How am I supposed to find a mini-con in this heap?" he grumvled to himself.

Sideways let his engine roar before speeding down the streets agin, uncaring of pedestians or other motorists.

At Serena's house, Rini had wanted to show Arvee around town, but Amy had quickly put a stop to that.

"Why not?" Rini asked. "Arvee can stay in disguise."

Arvee quickly nodded with a beep of agreement. Amy smiled and shoock her head.

"True, she could,"Amy agreed. "The only problem is how we would explain a tiny car rather than a tiny robot. Even in vehicle mode she's noticable."

"we can just say she's a remote control car," Rini retorted.

Arvee again agreed with Rini with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry Rini,but the answer is still no," Amy replied firmly.

"Awww," Rini pouted.

Arvee amde a similar sound in the form of a long beep. Seeing both the tiny girl and the Mini-con so disappointed got Amy to start thinking of a different way to krrp Arvee hidden. Amy gazed at the two and she noticed that they were close to the same size. That gave Amy an idea.

"I think I mkight have a solution," she smiled.

Several minutes and a few articles of clothing later, Arvee was wrapped in some of Rini's jackets and pants. it was a little difficult getting the jacket on bcause of Arvee's forearms, but they still fit eventually.

"Now for the final touch," Amy smiled as she placed a ball cap on Arvee's head. "Now we can at least take Arvee outside. We'll have to test how the clothes work s a disguise."

"Then let's go to Raye's house," Rini suggested. "Not many people go there at this time of day."

Amy thought about that suggestion, "I think that's a good idea."

"Yaay!" Rini smiled. Arvee cheered with a high toned beep that matched Rini.

Lita stood at a crosswalk that ws situated near a travel section of the city. If an Autobot or Decepticon was in the city, it would pass through here sooner or later.

The signal went for pedestrians to begin walking and Lita started moving. She stepped onto the black asphalt, not expecting anything to happen. She didn't even get a chance to blink as a rider dressed in black riding a purple motorcycle roared past her. The tire almost ran over her foot as the wind brushed past her.

"Woah!"she cried as she fell back on her butt. "Hey pal! Read the signals!"

"Eat my exhaust!" the rider yelled before vanishing around a turn.

"What a jerk!" Lita growled as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Sideways felt a little better after almost hitting that human. It wasn't quite enough to shed all of his anger and frustration.

"I'll feel better after I get out of here," Sideways muttered to himself."

Sideways revved his engine again and picked up his pace again. Maybe at the next crosswalk he might be able to actually hit one of the humans.

Amy, Rini, and Arvee were walking up the steps to the temple that Raye and her grandfather tended to. Arvee was looking everywhere excitedly. This was all new to her and it was vastlt different to things she had seen on Cybertron.

"Raye's temple is really cool Arvee," Rini explained excitedly. "You're going to live it."

Arvee clasped her hands together in glee. Only Autobots had been this nice to her before.

Amy held a hand to her chin as she watched Rini and Arvee talk to each other. She couldn't help but feel like they had so much in common.

"You know," Amy spoke. "you two seem to act alike,"

"Really?" Rini asked. Arvee made a similar sounding beep.

"I think you do," Amy replied. "I think Arvee must have scanned you when you woke her up. That might be how she knew where Sam and Serena's rooms were."

"Do you think so?" Rini asked as she turned to Arvee. The Mini-con just shrugged.

The three visitors finally made it to the top of the stairs and Arvee started looking around even more than before. this was nothing like she knew on Cybertron.

Rini suddenly grasped Arvees hand, "Come on Arvee! I'll sjow you around."

Rini then proceeded to drag Arvee all over the grounds, playing thour guide for the Mini-con. Amy couldn't help but laugh as she took a seat on the main temple floor.

Sideways was forced to stop behind a bus that was picking up passengers. This just raised his ire to greater heights.

"I don't have time for this stealth game," he growled.

It was then that he heard it. The language of the Mini-cons. Sideways looked up to the top of a large set of stairs. Underneath an arch of some kind were three humans. At least, what appeared to be three humans. Sideways telescoped his vision and saw that one of the two shorter humans was actually the Mini-con. He watched as the three humans walked pas the arch and onto the area at the top of the hill.

"Gotcha!" Sideways laughed as he reved his engine again.

Sideways' engine roared as he pulled onto the sidewalk, freaking ou several pedestrians in the process, and began riding up the stairs after the Mini-con.

"You're mine!" he roared.

As Amy took her seat, she suddenly heard something that made her heart stop.

"Look out Arvee!" she heard Rini cry in fear.

Amy raced out to thr temple's front grounds and found something that she didn't want to see.

In the middle of the grounds was a man dressed in black on top of a purple motorcycle. He was holding Rini by the scruff of her shirt. She was struggling but the man's grip was like iron. Arvee was to his left lying on the ground in what seemed to be a mix of surprise and fear.

"Dang," the rider sighed. "Wrong one."

"You put her down right now!" Amy shouted at the rider.

The rider turned his helmeted head towards her. "Gladly, once you give me the Mini-con."

Amy and Rini both heard the riders words and if he knew about Mini-cons, then that only meant one thing.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Amy asked sternly, but the fear could be heard in her voice.

Hmm, Decepticon," the rider replied. "I guess the Mini-con has been talking. The name's Sideways. Now, how 'bout handing over the Mini-con?"

"No way!" Amy cried. "Arvee's my friend and I won't let you take her!"

Amy grasped her henshin stick. If what Arvee told them was true then Sideways was in disguise.

"You do-gooders always have to do things the hard way," Sideways snorted. "just like those dopey Autobots."

Amy knew that Sideways was probably going to transform to try and get rid of her. She would just have to beat him to it. Amy grasped her henshin stick and raised it into the air.

"Mercury star power!" Amy cried out.

"What the!" Sideways shouted in confusion.

Amy was suddenly engulfed in light as she transformed. Sideways had to shield his optics due to the brightness. As the light faded, Sideways was able to see Amy again. The only thing was, where Amy had stood, Sailor Mercury was now there. Sideways was taken back as he saw the sailor scout.

"What...what are you?" he sputtered, having lost his cool for a moment.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" Amy rplied. "A sailor scout and champion of justice. I right wrongs and punish evil and in the name of Mercury, I will punishe you. Now, release Rini at once!"

Sideways shook his head and regained his cool. He wasn't about to let a human transformer stop him from getting the Mini-con.

"Hmph," Sideways snorted. "You really are like the Autobots. Well, since you transformed for me, I'll transform for you."

Sideways began to shimmer as his outfit and helmet began to fade. What was beneath was a dark gray robot that was holding Rini in its metal grip.

"SIDEWAYS TRANSFORM!" he called as he threw Rini into the air.

Sideways then leaped into the air. Amy watched in awe as thhe motorcycle shifted and changed to become a tall body adn the rider became the head. It attatched itself to the spot between the shoulders and the Decepticon insignia appeared on his chest.

'Sideways wasn't just the rider,' Amy thought to herself. 'He was the bike and the rider."

As the insgnia appeared, Sideways caught Rini in his left hand. She didn't seem hurt in any way.

"Now," Sideways laughed. "Let's see what you've got."

Amy charged forward as Sideways aimed his right blaster at her.

"Dumb as an Autobot too," Sideways snickered as he fired.

Amy then leaped over the blast and a surpried Sideways. She sailed over his head and landed behind him, preparing her counterattack.

"Mercury bubble," Amy began as a watery orb appeareed in her hands. "Blast!"

The bubble flew from Amy's hands and collided with the ground just in front of Sideways. As it burst, fog rolled in at an incredible rate. Amy amd Mercury were suddenly ebgulfed in it, hiding them from outsiders and each other.

"Nice trick," Sidewas smirked. "Now where are you?"

Amy, meanwhile, had taken out her mini-computer and began to scan Sideways for any weaknesses.

"There has to be something," she whispered to herself. "Something I can use."

Sideways sighed in fake disappointment, "If you aren't going to come out then I guess I'll just destroy you little friend now."

"Just try it you big jerk!" Rini shouted at the Decepticon. "I've had scarier things than you try to kill me."

"Is that so?" Sideways snorted. "Then I guess I get to do what others failed at."

Sideways aimed his blaster in a random direction and fired a few rounds. It was just fun for him. he didn't care if he hit anything or not.

"You have no idea how powerful we Decepticons really are" Sideways laughed.

Rini glared into Sideways optics.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Sideways returned the glare with equal force.

"You should be."

Hotshot was busy searching for the Mini-con when his sensors alerted him to a laser discharge. He got a readout if the area he found that the source was at a human religiou site. It didn't really make sense.

'It must be one of the Decepticons," Hotshot thought to himself. 'I'm the only Autobot in the immediate area so what's he shooting at?'

Hotshot hit the gas and raced for the religious site. He found it quickly but at the top of a large set of stairs. At the top was a huge bank of fog which could easily fit an Autobot or Decepticon.

'All right!' Hotshot grinned to himself. 'I can transform in that!"

Hotshot jumped the curb and raced up the stairs as fast as his pistons could get him there. He came to the arch and didn't even slow down as he sifted on to his two left wheels and roared right on through. He dived into the fog without a moments hesitation.

"All right!" he cheered. "HOTSHOT TRANSFORM!"

Hotshot landed on the ground with his own two feet. He suddenly heard a gasp of surprise. He looked down and saw a human in a blue and white outfit standing by his right foot.

"It's okay," Hotshot spoke, trying to keep her calm. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The human glanced at Hotshot's left shoulder and she visibly calmed.

"Autobot, right?" she asked, taking him by surprise.

"How did...?" Hotshot sputtered before a beeping sound caught his attention.

Hotshot turned and saw the Minicon he was looking for hiding by some trees. The Mini-con probably told this human about them.

"There's a Decepticon in the fog," the human explained. "his name is Sideways and he has a friend in his left hand."

"Sideways," Hotshot growled as he recalled hhis betrayal.

"Can you see him from here?" the human asked, snapping Hotshot back to reality.

Hotshot squinted into the fog, but it was too thick for him to see anything beyond his own two hands.

"No," Hotshot told the human."I'd be fighting blind and risking your friend out there."

The human nodded and looked back down at a small computer that she was holding in her hands. After tapping a few keys, she turned her gaze back up to Hotshot.

"I've got him locked. Do you have a projectile weapon of some kind?" she asked.

"Sure do," Hotshot smiled. "Let me introduce you to my friend Jolt."

Upon hearing his name, the red Mini-con detatche dhimself from where Hotshot kept him safe during missions. He landed next to the human who seemed to be a little startled at his sudden appearance. Jolt just waved and beeped a small hello.

"Jolt," Hotshot spoke, getting the Mini-con's attention. "We need to powerlink."

Jolt nodded and transformed into a helicopter. He flew behind Hotshot and attatched himself to his back. The rear axle of Hotshot's car form rose up and turned to become a cannon.

"Ready," Hotshot smirked.

"Right," the human nodded. "Here's the coordinates."

She told himwhere to fire and Hotshot obeyed. As he fired, Hotshot hoped he wasn't going to accidentaly destroy a human in the process. 

Rini was unable to do anything as she watched Sideways take random shots into the fog. She only hoped that nhe wouldn't hit Rayes house, Amy, or Arve while he went on his shooting spree.

"Looks like your friend ran off," Sideways chuckled. "I don't blame her though."

Rini didn't answer. It wasn't worth her time.

When Sideways hoisted her to face level, Rini thought she could see something in the fog. It was too big to be Amy or Arvee. It was way to big to be them.

'Is it an Autobot?' Rini thought to herself. 'Did the others find one?'

Suddenly, a large laserbeam cut through the fog and nailed Sideways in the back with a muffled explosion.

"Gaahh!" Sideways cried in pain.

The force of the attack knocked Sideways into the dirt face-first. As he hit he let go of Rini, who was knocked forward a bit of a distance. Rini quickly stood up and moved out of his reach.

"Rini!' she heard someone called.

Rini turned and saw Amy running towards her. A giant yellow robot was following her.

"Amy!" Rini cried as she jumped into the older girl's arms. "Is he an Autobot?"

"Designed and built," the robot smiled. "My name's Hotshot."

"Hi, my name's Rini," Rini smiled.

"I'm Amy," Amy introduced.

Hotshot nodded a greeting just before Sideways could be heard groaning and struggling to stand up.

"Not bad Hotshot," he growled. "But I'm not doe yet. TRANSFORM!"

Sideways shifted into vehicle mode and began to race for the edge of the property.Arvee could be seen by the trees right ahead of him. He was aiming to escape and take Arvee with him.

"Arvee!" Rini cried in fear.

Amy quickly reacted and and readied another attack.

"Aqua shine illusion!" she called.

The energy from her attack surged forward and collided with Sideways' front tire. In the blink of an eye, it was frozen solid. A screeching sound was heard before Sideways flipped straight over Arvee and began a long painful slide down the hill.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sideways roared as he crashed down the hill.

Hotshot raced to the edge of the grounds and looked down at Sideways, who was in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Ge was busy trying to get his body back on two wheels.

"Hey Sideways!" Hotshot called. "Having tire troubles?"

Sideways stared a death glare at him. "you'll get your Autobot! You and Mercury both! I swear it!"

Sideways then went into a wheelie and raced away from the temple.Hotshot smiled victoriously before turning back to the two girls.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving me," Rini smiled.

"Hey, it's what I do," Hotshot smiled.

Suddenly, the left of Hotshot was all light as Amy was engulfed in it. Hotshot gaped as the light faded and Amy was revealed in her normal clothes.

"Woah!" Hotshot gasped "A human transformer! That's awesome!"

A small beep came from Hotshot's back as Jolt detatched and transformed back into robot mode. He looked at the smaller girl and waved.

"Kyaaah!" Rini cried in delight.

She raced up to Jolt and and bowed with barely contained entusiasm

"Hi, My name's Rini." she smiled.

Jolt nodded and introduced himself to her. While they got to know each other, Arvee made her way to Hotshot and began to talk to him shyly. As she spoke, Hotshot slowy adopted a look of surprise.

"You want to stay?" he asked in surprise. "I dunno, we'll have to see what Optimus says."

"Optimus?" Amy echoed. "You mean Optimus Prime? He's on Earth?"

"Yup," Hotshot nodded. "He's in this city right now."

"Then I think it would be a good idea if we meet with him." Amy advised.

"I'd have to agree with you," Hotshot nodded. "Especially with human transformers involved."

A/N: How's that for a battle. Amy meets the enemy and kicks his butt with a helping hand from Hotshot. More stuff to come so be patient. 


	4. Chapter 4

Like I've said before, I do not own Sailor Moon or Transformers Armada. They still belong to their respective creators. I am getting nothing monetary out of this.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Let's have some fun.

Moon Armada By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 4: Meeting the Decepticons

Hotshot was swerving gracefully through traffic in vehicle mode. He had Amy, Rini, Jolt, and Arvee as passengers so he wasn't about to try anything risky for the sake of fun.  
After they had successfully gotten rid of Sideways, Hotshot and Amy had both agreed that they needed to talk to Optimus Prime. Amy had already called the other sailor scouts while Hotshot had gone ahead and radioed the other Autobots. Arvee hd asked Hotshot if she could stay with Rini, but he had delegated that answer to Optimus.  
Currently, Amy and Rini were telling the young Autobot a little more about themselves.

"So the me get this straight," Hotshot spoke. "You and a bunch of other humans are a group of warriors called the Sailor scouts?"

"That's right," Amy confirmed. "Each of us draws power from one of the planets in this solar system."

"Wow," Hotshot remarked. "Hey, Rini had mentioned something about princesses earlier. What's that all about?"

"Oh, each of us Sailor Scouts are the reincarnations of the princesses of each planet." Amy explained. "you see, there was once an entire kingdom that had the entire universe in a united monarchy. Every planet had its own ruler and kingdom of its own."

"So your human sparks were put into new bodies, I get it!" Hotshot answered with enthusiasm. "We Cybertronians can do that too. There's only one thing that I really don't get."

"What's that Hotshot?" asked Rini.

"You said that each planet had its own kingdom. When we got here, the only planet that could support life was Earth. What happened?"

Amy looked to the ground as she remembered what happened.

"The Negaverse," she replied. "They came and destroyed it all. We were lucky that Earth had survived."

Hotshot was silent. He really didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't even thought that there could be someone in Amy's position, yet here she was, riding in his passenger seat. Jolt lightened the mood by leaning from the backseat and patting Amy on the shoulder with a few beeps.

"Jolt says he's sorry to hear that," Hotshot translated. "He says that it must have been beautiful."

"Thank you Jolt," Amy smiled to the red Mini-con. "It was beautiful. I'm sorry you couldn't see it."

The new friends travelled on and finally reached where Amy had told Hotshot where the other scouts were going to find them. Hotshot pulled into a parking space and his passengers stepped onto the ground. They were at the beach. A quaint one that no large buildings were close to. Amy had picked it so Hotshot could transform away from prying eyes. All the people had left. No one wanted to be there at sunset except couples and none were in sight.

"So when are your friends going to get here?" Hotshot asked eagerly. "I really want to meet them."

"They should be here any minute now," Amy replied. "Though, knowing Serena, she'll probably be late again."

Hotshot laughed just as someone began calling out to his new friends.

"Rini! Amy!"

The two sailor scouts turned to the parking lot exit and saw their friends walking towards them.

"Hello everyone," Amy smiled. "Did you find any Autobots?"

"None of us did," Mina replied sadly. "They're good at hiding."

"That's why they're called robots in disguise, Mina," Artemis remarked from Mina's arms.

"Holy cow!" Hotshot exclaimed. "A talking cat!"

Everyone fell silent as their gaze fell onto the yellow car that was parked behind Amy and Rini. Serena was the first one to react.

"Wow! Talking car!" she exclaimed.

Rini began to giggle while Amy had her own share of laughs as Serena freaked out.

"Everyone," Amy spoke. "Rini and I would like you to meet our new friend Hotshot."

"HOTSHOT TRANSFORM!" the yellow car shouted.

The other sailor scouts eyes bugged out as the car shifted and changed. It had gone from a yellow sports car to a giant robot in the blink of an eye.

"Ahhhh!" Serena cried, making Hotshot cringe.

"Uh, sorry," Hotshot frowned. "Did I scare you?"

Serena trembled a little from the surprise, but she was staring at the Autobot in awe just like her friends.

"So you're one of the Atuobots?" Raye asked curiously.

"That's right," Hotshot smiled, pointing to his insignia. "Nice to meet you."

Amy stepped forward as she caught Hotshot's attention.

"Hotshot, I'd like to introduce you to my friends," Amy smiled. "This is Raye,"

The black-haired girl waved. "Hi,"

"My friend Mina,"

The blonde with the red bow smiled. "Hey there,"

"Next is Lita,"

The tall brunette waved. "Nice to meet you Hotshot,"

"And finally, there's Serena,"

The other blonde girl waved cheerily. "Wow, a real giant robot."

Hotshot laughed as he nodded to each one of the girls.

"It's real nice to meet you all," he smiled. "I was told that you girls are the princesses of the planets in this system. Is that really true?"

Raye smiled at the Autobot's enthusiasm. "Sure is. There are four more princesses that aren't here and Earth has a prince. Other than that, yep."

Hotshoot began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Oh wow. Uh, should I be bowing or something?"

The scouts all laughed at how Hotshot was trying to be respectful of them.

"Don't worry about it," Mina laughed. "We aren't princesses anymore."

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "We're just warriors fighting against evil now."

Hotshot nodded as he sat down to get more comfortable. Soon, he and the scouts were talking like old friends. He introduced Jolt, who immediately got the glomping treatment from Mina and Serena. They both squaled like fangirls at how cute the red Mini-con was. Hotshot couldn't help but laugh. Jolt just resigned himself to fate and waited for the two girls to finish fawning over him. Raye talked to Hotshot intensly about the Decepticons and his battles with them. Amy talked to Lita, Luna and Artemis about her run in with Sideways. Rini just talked with Arvee while they watched Jolt continue to get glomped.

Suddenly. a chopping sound began to echo through the air. It continuously got louder until the girls could barely hear each other.

"Is it a helicopter?" asked Lita

Hotshot looked up and actually did see a helicopter. It was just hovering over them for apparently no reason. It wasn't close enough to start kicking up sand or dust, but the noise alone was annoying enough. Hotshot allowed his optics to zoom in and he gasped when he suddenly recognised this certain helicopter.

Hotshot looked back at the girls with a look of seriousness replacing his usual carefree one.

"Girls, run!" he cried urgently.  
Before the girls could even ask why, an obnoxious voice from above answered their question.

"Too late autobum! Ha ha ha!"Cyclonus laughed.

The helicopter went into a nosedive and began shooting down at the sailor scouts and the lone Autobot. Hotshot leaped over the girls and shielded them from the blasts. Unfortunately, that meant taking the shots to his back.

"Hotshot!" Lita shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine," Hotshot grimaced.

"Not for long autobum!" Cyclonus laughed. "CYCLONUS TRANSFORM!"

The helicopter turned into a giant robot with an orange face. He landed squarely on Hotshot's back, making the Autobot groan in pain. Cyclonus smirked and tried to stomp Hotshot even harder.

"Go!" Hotshot grimaced in pain.

The girls reluctantly made their way out from under Hotshot. Jolt and Arvee were close behind them. The Autobot, seeing his friends safe, tossed Cyclonus from his back, putting the Decepticon in the dirt.

The scouts watched Hotshot's retaliation. They all felt the need to help their new friend.

"What are we doing here?" Raye asked heatedly. "He just took a shot for us! We can't just leave him there!"

"Yeah!" the scouts agreed.

"Oh no you don't," an arrogant voice spoke.

Everyone turned around To see a robot on a purple motorcycle and a blck corvette with a scarred Autobot insignia on it facing them. Amy and Rini were the quickest to react to it.

"I see you freed your wheel," Amy remarked.

"No thanks to you Mercury," Sideways growled. "I plan to make you pay for that humiliation."

The girls tensed at Sideways' threat. He definitely had no intention of letting any of them get away.

"Hey Sideways," The corvette spoke up. "They're just humans. Why don't we just leave them alone?"

"Hey!" Serena shouted. "You're an Autobot aren't you? Why are you so chummy with this guy!"

The corvette fell silent. Sideways started snickering at her outburst. He obviously found something amusing. He knew something about the corvette that the sailor scouts didn't.

"WHEELJACK TRANSFORM!" the corvette shouted.

The corvette transformed into a giant robot. It had a white head and and sad frown on it's face. Like it had a gulty conciense and lots of regrets.

"Sorry," Wheeljack remarked. "Look closer."

He pointed to the tiny Decepticon insignia that was located below his scarred Autobot one. The girls all gasped at the revelation and tensed slightly. Sideways threw his head back and broke out laughing.

"Surprised?" he laughed. "SIDEWAYS TRANSFORM!"

As Sideways took his true form, the scouts prepared to transform. It was they only way they would even stand a chance against the Decepticons at this point.

"This isn't your fight," Wheejack sighed. "Just give us the Mini-cons and we'll leave you alone."

Arvee and Jolt gave a quivering beep and hid behind their friends. Jolt hid behind Raye while Arvee hid behind Rini.

"No way!" Serena shouted. "You can't have them!"

Wheeljack sighed dejectedly. Sideways began to chuckle at the scouts resistance.

"Told you they were like Autobots," he laughed. "Starscream! Thrust!"

A whine of some kind began to cut through the air as Sideways said those words. It ecoed louder and louder. The girls were wary, but they couldn't see anything coming. It was Raye who saw something first. She saw it coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"Duck!" she shouted as she and the others hit the dirt.

A split-second later, two jet fighters roared over their heads. Their engines left a ringing noie in all their ears.

"Blast!" the black plane hissed. "THRUST TRANSFORM!"

"STARSCREAM TRANSFORM!" the red plabe shouted.

Both planes transformed into two large robots. They both had the purple Decepticon insignia on them.

"Now," Thrust spoke. "Would you be so kind as to hand over the Mini-cons? It would be most wise if you did."

The scouts stood up again to face the four giant machines. They were effectively cornered. They were faced with the four Decepticons here and the fifth one was making sure the only Autobot who could help them was occupied. They also had to protect Arvee and Jolt.

"Just try and take them!" Lita shouted angrily.

While Thrust and Starscream snickered, Sideways' gaze narrowed on them. He knew about Mercury, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the other humans she was with may be transformers as well.

"Don't underestimate them," he spoke darkly.

"How dangerous could they be?" Starscream laughed. "They're only human."

He then reached out for the girls. He wanted to grasp them in his hand and crush them all in on squeeze. What he wasn't expecting was for all of them to take ot either a rod or a pendant of some kind.

"Sailor star power!"

"Moon prism power!"

"Moon celestial power!"

Starscream stepped back in surprise as the girls became engulfed in light. Wheeljack's jaw dropped at the sight while Thrust was rendered speechless by is shock. Sideways had a small amount of shock, but he had seen this before.

"I knew it," he spoke darkly.

The sight had even distracted Hotshot and Cyclonus from their fight. They both stared at the sight in wonder. They hadn't seen anything like that before.

As the light died, the Decepticons weren't faced with six humans anymore. They were all faced with six Sailor Scouts.

"What-What are they?" Thrust gasped.

Serena took the lead as she stood in front of her friends and team mates.

"I am Sailor Moon!" she spoke.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mini-Moon!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" Serena continued. "Champions of Justice! We right wrongs and punish evil, and in the name of our planets, we will punish you!"

At this point, the witnesses of this little transformation all had various reactions. Sideways knew better than to disregard it altogether. The other three Decepticons weren't sure what to make of it. Hotshot could just tell that those girls were battle vetrans. Cyclonus just found their little speech amusing. Arvee and Jolt were in awe about their new friends abilities.

Starscream was the firs one to regain his composure, "So you want to punish us eh? Just try it!"

Thrust got his senses back quickly. He theen quickly barked out an order.

"Open fire!"

All four Decepticons began shooting at the scouts without mercy. Fortunately, they were also firing without aim as well. The girls all spread out in different direections to avoid the attack.

"After them!' Sideways growled. "Don't underestimate them!"

The four Decepticons split up and zeroed in on their targets. Starscream chased after Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, intent on destroying them. Sideways went after Sailor Mercury. He wanted payback from her and he aimed to collect.Wheeljack silenty went after Sailor Venus. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't really have a choice. Thrust targeted Sailor Jupiter with a strategy already forming in his mind. Sailor Mini-Moon, along with Arvee and Jolt, raced over to try and help Hotshot with Cyclonus.

The battle had begun. The Sailor Scouts were now official enemies of the Decepticons.

To Be Continued

A/N: There we go. Chapter four is finished. Ireally didn't think many people liked this story. I guess I was wrong. I hope I hear from my reviewers again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one is going to be the battle royale and things will get dicey. Just where are Optimus and the others? I know, but I'm not telling. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sailor Moon or Transformers Armada. Those belong to their respective creators and no one else. I guy can dream I guess. Make note that I am not making any kind of profit off of this fic and I am only doing it for fun.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Moon Armada

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 5: Battle Royal

The air was tense as the impending battle between the Sailor Scouts and the Decepticons was about to start off. The Sailor Scouts had met up with Hotshot and were getting along with him until the Decepticons arrived. They attacked hard and fast. Hotshot was busy tussling with Cyclonus while the others set their sights on the girls. When the scouts transformed, the Decepticons were obviously shocked. They went for their 'divide and conquer' trick. Starscream had faced down Sailor Moon and Saior Mars. Wheeljack aimed for Sailor Venus. Thrust went after Sailor Jupiter. Sideways wanted revenge on Sailor Mercury. Even Sailor Mini-Moon was in on this as she, Jolt, and Arvee went to help Hotshot against Cyclonus.

Starscream stood silent as he watched the two Sailor Scouts in front of him. He was smirking as he watched them get tense.

"Human transformers eh?" he asked with a smirk. "This will be amusing."

Starscream then drew his blade which used to be his plane wing. It unfolded into it's true form and began to glow an evil red colour. Serena and Raye felt a bit uneasy as they saw the giant sword. Starscream's grin turned into a wicked smile.

"I'll destroy you both!" he shouted as lunged for them.

Starscream brought his sword crashing into the ground. Both scouts gave a cry as they barely dodged it. As the dust cleared they saw a large gash in the ground from the Decepticon's sword. If the thing had hit either of them...it wasn't a pretty thought.

"Raye!" Serena called to her friend. "Can't you use a talisman on him or something?"

"Serena, he's a machine!" Raye shouted back. "He may have a soul but I don't know if they'll work on him!"

As the two scouts were talking, Starscream had already brought his weapon to bear and was lunging back at them.

"Duck!" Serena shouted as both scouts dove to the ground. Starscream's sword went over their heads and cut down some trees that were behind them.

"Would you stop squirming and fight!" Starscream shouted irritably.

Raye beagn to stand up as her gaze narrowed on the giant machine, "My talismans might not work, but I know what will!"

Raye stood up straight and leaped back a short distance. She then brought her hands together with her index fingers pointing up.

"Mars fireball...," she began as a small flame appeared on her fingertips. "...Ignite!"

Raye pointed her fingers at Starscream and the fire shot at him,growing larger as it came closer to it's target. Starscream crossed his arms as he saw the attack coming. He could have dodged it, but his arrogance told him that there was no way that a human could hurt him. Transformer or not. The fireball hit him directy in a small explosion. The force caused Starscream to back away half a step. The smoke cleared and he was seen still standing. His arms were singed and glowing slightly from the immense heat. His face was in a painful frown. He was hurting and he didn't want to show it.

"That the best you got?" he roared at the two scouts.

"Not even close you creep!" Serena shouted.

Serena reached up to her her tiara and gently held the jewel in the centre. She removed the tiara in one fluid motion. As she held it, it began to glow. When it was like a small star, she realesed it and it began to float above her hand. She brought the glowing disk back, ready to throw it.

"Moon tiara magic!" Serena cried as she threw the disk.

The magical attack raced towards Starscream with unnerving accuracy and speed. Starscream just smirked and raised his sword.

"I'll knock that piece of junk back at you!" he shouted arrogantly.

The glowing disk came closer and Starscream slashed at it. Everything stopped as the two energies collided with each other. Serena's magic going up agaist Starscream's decepticon technology. Flashes of energy could be seen as the two battled against each other. Finally, there was a small blast of light and the tiara was sent hurtling back. It stuck into the ground by Serena's feet.

"No way!" Serena gasped.

"Impossible!" Raye agreed.

Starscream smirked at his accomplishment, "Ha ha ha! Your power is nothing compared to mine!"

Starscream began to gloat more when a loud cracking noise caught his attention. He looked to his sword and saw that the red glow was quickly fading. He could also see deep cracks spreading through his sword.

"No!" he cried as th sword shattered and the pices fell to the ground.

"No match for you huh?" Raye smirked.

"Rrr!" Starscream growled. "I'll crush you with my bare hands!"

He charged at the two Sailor Scouts with murder in his optics. Raye reacted quickly as she brought her hands together again.

"Mars celestial fire surround!" she cried as she hurled her attack.

Fire circled around Starscream and he was soon engulfed in it. He gave off a cry of pain while it swirled around him. When it finally disappated, he collapsed to the ground with a groan. His body was covered in scortch marks and no doubt that a good bit of his circiutry was damaged as well. He wasn't going to be getting up for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy stared down Sideways yet again. The Decepticon was glaring down at her. He was obviously ready to react if she tried to attack him again. Amy knew that she didn't have the element of surprise anymore.

"You may have gotten me the first time Mercury, but I'll be sure to pay you back ten fold for that humiliation." he spoke darkly.

Amy didn't give that a response. She was busy going over what her computr told her when she scanned Sideways. It had told her that his weakpoint in robot form was his neck, however, while he was in vehicle form, the motorcycle wasn't the threat. It was the rider that was. She just had to figure out how to get him back into vehicle form.

"I don't have all day you know," Sideways chuckled. "If you want to go without a fight then that's fine with me."

Sideways was about to aim for her when Amy made her move.

"Come and get me Sideways!" she called before making a break for the beach.

"Heh. Now it's interesting," Sideways smirked. "TRANSFORM!"

Sideways shifted into his vehicle form and with a roar of his engine, he chased after her. Amy glanced back and saw the purple motorcycle following her. So far, her plan was working. She only needed to get to the beach before Sideways could catch up to her.

Amy leaped to the stairs which lead down to the beaches. As she came to the sand, her boots sank into it slightly. She looked up and didn't seee Sideways just yet.

'Perfect,' she thought to herself before she started running for the water.

Sideways Leaped straight over the rail guards and began going downhill for the beach. He saw Amy on the beach and he snorted in amusement.

"Think a little sand is going to stop me?" he snorted. "Think again."

His wheels met the sand with a slight squeal. After a brief pause where they dug in, Sideways went off onto his chase again.

Amy watched as Sideways adapted quickly and she went for the water again. When she was about ankle-deep, she turned to face Sideways again.

"Okay," Amy spoke to herself. "Now if I can get the timing just right."

Sideways saw Amy stop moving and he revved his engines so he could go faster. He could already taste his vengance.

"Giving up?" he laughed. "Smart choice. I'll make this quick!"

Sideways extended his arm while continuing to drive with the other. He was aiming to clothesline Amy. With the speed he was going, he was going to remove her head. He sped closer and Amy tensed. She just needed to time it right. When she could see the light blinking it Sideways' optics, Amy dove forward just as he sped past. Sideways tried to do quick U-turn, but he quickly discovered that mud was even worse driving terrain than sand.

"Graah!" he roared as his motorcycle tipped to the side, sending him skidding through the water.

Amy stood up again, soaking wet, but unharmed. She spied the prone Sideways and she raced to meet with him. Sideways shook his head and he turned to find his body when he saw Amy coming closer. She had stretched her hands out in front of her.

"Aqua shine illusion!" she called loudly.

The energy from her attack surged forward and Sideways knew that there was no way he was going to avoid it with his smaller body.

"Slag!" he cursed loudly.

That was all he could get out before he was frozen solid. When the icee hardened, Amy allowed herself a sigh of relief. She then turned to head back to the others.No doubt that they needed her help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wheeljack and Mita squared off. Mita felt a kind of anger towards the former Autobot. She had heard about how the Autobots stood for justice and peace. Seeing this transformer in front of her revealed how he had thrown that right bck in his comrade's faces.

"How could you?" Mina asked angrily. "How could you betray your comrades?"

Wheeljack looked to the ground. His face seemed to take on the form of some kind of shame. It was only for a second, but Mina could tell that it was there. Wheeljack then turned his attention back to Mina, the look of shame was gone.

"I didn't do what I did out of choice," he remarked simply.

He then stepped forward and brought back his fist. Mina jumped out of the way as his white metal fist came crashing into the ground where she stood. Wheeljack turned his head and attempted to backhand her with his other hand. Mina could feel her hair get hit as she ducked under the attack.

Wheeljack stood up as did Mina and they faced each other again.

"Why are you fighting us?" he asked. "This isn't your fight. It's between the Autobots and Decepticons. Humans shouldn't concern themselves over this."

Mina frowned at the former Autobot, "This became my fight when you tried to take my friend Arvee!"

To her surprise, Wheeljack smiled at her passionate reply.

"That's good," he smiled. "You'd make a heck of an Autobot. I hope you meet the other Autobots. You'd fit right in."

Mina felt nothing short of surprise at Wheeljack's response. Was there still an Autobot heart inside that Decepticon body? Further speculation was halted when Wheeljack's smile turned back into it's usual emotionless look.

"Still," he continued. "Under Megatron's orders, I have to try and get that Mini-con."

Mina tensed again, ready for the impending fight, "Then I'll just have to put you down!"

Wheeljack launched himself forward again with a raised fist.Mina brought out her right hand and held it our with her index finger pointing at Wheeljack's scar.

"Venus cresent beam smash!" she cried loudly.

A blast of light shot out of Mina's hand and it flew at Wheeljack. The former Autobot was shocked by this revelation and was unable to react in time. The attack collided with his scar and created a small explosion.

"Gaaaahh!" Wheeljack cried as he was blasted to the ground by the impact.

Mina watched him for a moment. He wasn't moving. Small bolts of electricity emenated from his scar. Mina stepped closer until she could see Wheeljack's face. The former Autobot turned his head to look at her.

"Not bad Venus," he remarked with some effort. "You'd better get to Hotshot. This isn't going to keep me down long."

Mina nodded and ran towards where Hotshot was busy with Cyclonus. Wheeljack smiled as he watched her go. Those humans would make great Autobots if they were Cybertronians.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita was currently facing down the greatest strategist of the Decepticons. The high-flying Thrust. He was watching her through narrowed optics. He seemed to be trying to analyze her. It was getting on Lita's nerves.

"A human transformer," Thrust pondered out loud. "A completely unexpected development."

"So?" Lita smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Foolish creatrue," Thrust snorted. "While we've been standing here I've been formulating a strategy and I believe I have one."

"Well don't keep me in suspense," Lita remarked sarcastically.

"If you are in such a hurry to be destroyed then by all means," he laughed. "TRANSFORM!"

Thrust changed into his black fighter jet form and blasted into the sky again. Lita watched him go, feeling a little confused about what he was doing.

As if he had read her mind, Thrust began cackling.

"Despite your abilities," he explained. "You are still human and therefore extremely limited in your range!"

Thrust then turned around and began coming back down in a dive bomb move. As he came closer, Lita found herself the target of two machine guns.

"Yow!" she cried as she dodged the attack.

As she stood up again, Thrust blew past. He then rose into the air again.

"Ha ha ha!" he cackled. "That's right Jupiter! You are helpless and it's only a matter of time before I get you!"

Thrust's voice and his laughing was beginning to grate on Lita's nerves. She was getting angry in other words. Thrust was about to learn why no one, not human, transformer or even youma, should ever, ever do that.

Lita dug her heels into the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. A small antenne rose out of her tiara and electric bolts began to surge around it. With every second passing, the bolts began growing larger and larger.

In the skies, Thrust was beginning to get strange readings on his sensors. They were reading that there was a large electric anomoly appearing. That and it was growing larger by the second. He turned his gaze downward and saw none other than Lita and the electric bolts surging around her.

"What!" he shouted.

Lita turned her eyes up and saw the black jet standing still. She couldn't help but smile. Perfect.

"Jupiter supreme thunder crash!" lita cried as she released the attack.

The attack ripped upwards through the air towards Thrust. He would have been hit easily if he hadn't reacted so quickly. Before he could actually be hit, he transformed again so that he was in a vertical position. The electricity shot past him.

"Incredible," he gasped as he turned his gaze down on Lita. "The ability to harness electricity. That was unexpected."

He noticed that Lita had a smile on her face. That confused him. Usually when someone avoided such an attack, the one who launched it would be disappointed or shocked. He watched her and saw that she was glancing upwards.

What Thrust wasn't noticing was that where Lita's attack had went up, dark clouds were concentrating. As he started looking up where her eyes were looking, a large bolt of electricity was coming down. When he finally saw it, it was too late. His optics widened in recognition before the bolt hit him.

"Gyaaaaaaaaahh!" Thrust screamed.

Lita had to cover her eyes from the bright light. When it vanished, Thrust could be seen falling from the sky. His body was smoking and he seemed to be knocked out. Even if he wasn't he woudn't be able to fly anyway. Lita's atttack had fried a good number of circiuts in his systems. Many of them were part of his flight systems.

His body crashed into the ground with a large smash. Lita smiled in satisfaction as she raced to find her friends. No doubt that they might need some help. While she was running off, Thrust's eyes flickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyclonus was having the time of his life. Smashing Autobots was one of his favorite things to do. He had gotten this one by surprise and almost crushed some humans at the same time.

Life was good.

"Come on autobum!" Cyclonus laughed. "That the best you can do?"

Hotshot was trapped underneath Cyclonus and was getting pounded with every stomp. Cyclonus raised his foot again, ready to smash his head this time.

"I can do better!" Hotshot shouted.

Hotshot rolled over abd grabbed Cyclonus' foot. With a huge jerk, he threw Cyclonus into the sand. hotshot then stood up and got ready to fight again. The helicopter Decepticon stood up with a crazy smirk on his.

"Now for the real fun!" he laughed.

Before either of them could start fighting again, they were suddenly interrupted.

"Hold it!" a tiny voice shouted.

Hotshot and Cyclonus looked to the edge of the oarking lot they were fighting in and saw none other than Rini standing there. Jolt and Arvee were hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Who are you?" Cyclonus grunted.

"I am Sailor Mini-Moon!" Rini announced. "I'm one of the Sailor Scouts. I right wrongs and punish evil, and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Hotshot had seen this once already so he didn't question it. Cyclonus, on the other hand, had a different reaction.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" he roared in laughter,clutching his sides. "In the name of the moon! Ah ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny?" Rini shrieked, her cheeks turning red in ebarrassment and anger.

"You expect me to fight you?" Cyclonus snorted. "Get real! A shrimp like you isn't worth my time!"

Rini's face started to adopt an emotion that Hotshot recognised quite easily in humans. She was getting angry. Hotshot had seen Alexis get like that sometimes when Rad and Carlos really got on her nerves. If Rini had powers like Any did then Cyclonus was in for a real surprise.

"Oh yeah?" Rini huffed angrily. "Then take this! Pink sugar heart attack!"

The attack zoomed towards Cyclonus and collided with his chest. Too bad it really didn't have any real affect.

"That's it?" he laughed. "Man, human transformers are weak."

Hotshot saw an opportunity and slipped awaay from Cyclonus and made a break for Rini and the two Mini-cons.

"Hey!" Cyclonus whined, seeing Hotshot leave. "Get back here!"

Hotshot skidded around with his back to Jolt and beside Rini.

"Thanks Rini," he smiled. "I'll take it from here. Jolt! Let's powerlink!"

The red Mini-con nodded and swiftly transformed into his vehicle form. He then attatched himself to Hotshot's bacK, activating his axle cannon.

"Big deal," Cyclonus snorted. "Think you're tough 'cause you got a human and a Mini-con? I'll show you though. TRANSFORM!"

Cyclonus changed to hi helicoptr form and rose into the air. Dirt kicked around around him.

"Come on out Crumplezone!" he called. "We gotta powerlink!"

"Crumplezone?" Rini asked over the roar of the rotors. "Who's that?"

"His Mini-con partner," Hotshot replied darkly.

Rini looked back up and saw a blue Mini-con come out of the cockpit of the helicopter. It then leaped and transformed into a tank. It then changed again into a new cockpit while the old one opened up. Crumplezone attatched to the front with loud metallic ring.

"Chaaarge!" he laughed as he began flying at his targets.

Hotshot and Rini dove out of the way as he flew past. Hotshot tried to blast him, but his attacks kept missing.

"Too slow autobum!" Cyclonus laughed. "Take this!"

Cyclonus fired his super cannon and the large purple bolts flew at the two fighters. Both dodged...barely. The ground was blown out around them as Cyclonus kept taking potshots at them.

"Ah ha ha!" Cyclonus laughed. "I think I'll take your mini-runt friend out first!"

Cyclonus changed courrse and began flying straight at Rini. She could see his super cannon charging up for another shot.

"Waaah!" Rini cried, freezing.

A beeping noise caught her attention and she saw a familiar pink car speeding towards her. It sped towards her and Rini instantly hopped on as it sped past. Cyclonus began shooting wildly at them.

"Would you just hold still!" he whined.

Rini was gripping for dear life onto her friend, "What do we do Arvee?"

Arvee replied in a few short beeps. Rini blinked at what Arvee said and then she smiled.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" she smiled. "Let's do it!"

Rini turned around and saw Cyclonus was still coming after them. He had lowered himself closer to the ground for a better shot. Rini prepared herself and hoped that she didn't miss.

"Pink sugar heart attack!" she cried as she fired her attack again.

Her attack flew at the helicopter again and crashed against the cockpit of the machine. It didn't hurt Cyclonus, but it had a different effect.

"Waaagh!" Cyclonus cried. "I can't see!"

he helicopter began to move erratically as it went. Soon, it seemed as if it was going to crash into the dirt, and crash it did.

WHAM

"Guuuuh,"

Cyclonus did crash, but not into the ground. He smashed into a tree. Rini cheered as his body came slipping to the ground.

"I did it!" Rini cheered. "Thanks Arvee!"

Arvee beeped happily. She found that it felt nice to help a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you all okay?" Hotshot asked in concern as he joined back up with the girls.

"We're fine," Serena laughed. "We put those guys down!"

"It was still a hard fight Serena," Raye remarked. "They could really take a beating."

"I think the decepti-clowns didn't have as much as they bragged to have," Lita shrugged.

"We shouldn't get over-confident," Amy suggested. "We haven't fought anything like them before."

"Oh come on Amy," Serena laughed. "They're moondust."

A rumbling noise came from all around as Serena spoke her words. The scouts all turned around to see what was coming. From the way of the beach, the gfamiliar purple motorcycle of Sideways, rider and all, came onto the asphalt. Wheeljack, Starscream, and Thrust came walking out of their respective battles looking worse for wear, but ready for more. Cyclonus even stumbled out of the forest, even if he still looked a little dazed.

"Who's moondust?" Thrust asked with a sneer evident in his voice.

"Oh man," Serena whimpered, wishing she hadn't opened her big mouth.

To Be Continued.

A/N: There is chapter five for everyone. The scouts gave the Decepticons a good thrashing and they still come back for more. Can they hope to win? Perhaos it's time for some Autobot assistance to finally arrive. The girls are just lucky Tidal Wave isn't there yet, aren't they? Oh yeah, I've gotten a review or two asking why a Decepticon has a name like Wheeljack. For those unfamiliar with Armada, I will attempt to explain. This Wheeljack used to be an Autobot. During an assault, he was trapped by some rubble which gave him that scar on his chest. Megatron had saved his life and now Wheeljack is forced to serve Megatron with his life. He may not like it, but it's a matter of honour for him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sailor Moon or Transformers Armada. Those belong to their respective creators. I'm just writng this for the sheer fun of it and not for any kind of payment. I just hope you guys reading this enjoy it just as much as I did writing it.  
-Ten-faced Paladin 

Moon Armada

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 6: Mettings: Autobots

The scouts and Hotshot were facing one of their usual life-or-death situations. The Sailor Scouts had gone against the Decepticons and seemed to have done well against them. They even seemed to defeat them. At least, they thought they did. The Decepticons proved to have more life in them as they managed to get back up from their beatings and get ready to attack again.

Currently, The scouts were positioned in a circled around Hotshot. The two Mini-cons Jolt and Arvee were hiding behind his legs in some slight terror. Facing the scouts were none other than the Decepticons they had just went up against. Thrust and Starscream were at the north, looking scorched, but still very capable of fighting.

Wheeljack was to the west. His chest was still emitting sparks from where Mina hit him with her attack. He was the only Decepticon that didn't seem to be seething with rage at the girls. He just seemed exasperated. It was like he was tired of doing things like this

Cyclonus was to the west. He seemed a little dazed. That was to be expected since Rini managed to get him to crash into a tree face-first. He still seemed ready for round two, but that would be as soon as he could find where round two was being held.

Sideways was to the south. Of all the Decepticons, he was the one that seemed the most furious with the girls. It was to be expected. He had went up against Amy twice now and he had gotten his tailpipe kicked both times. Well, kicked may not be the right word. A better description would be frozen. Either way, he was going to get his payback. One way or the other.

"Oh man," Serena whimpered. "I thought we beat them!"

"Just what does it take to get rid of these guys?" Lita growled angrily.

"If we knew that then the war would have ended a long time ago," Hotshot remarked.

Arvee began beeping from her hiding place. She seemed to be worried about her new friends. Rini just turned and looked at Arvee with a smile.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "We'll beat them. We won't let them take you away."

Sidewyas snickered from his position, "Big words considering your position."

"Big words is right!" Mina cried. "We beat you guys once and we can do it again!"

"I think not!" Thrust laughed. "We underestimated you humans once, but never again!"

"Oh yeah?" Raye smirked as she readied herself. "Then why don't you come and get us?"

While the others weere making their blusters at the Decepticons, Amy thought she was beginning to hear something strange. She thought that she was beginning to hear something that sounded like car engines. She looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Rini? Do you hear someething?" she asked the youngest sailor scout.

"Yeah," Rini nodded. "What is it?"

Sideways had managed to overhear the little conversation. HE crossed his arms as he snorted in laughter again.

"You shouldn't worry about that," he laughed. "The only thing you'll be hearing is the sounds of your own destruction."

"Let's get them!" Starscream roared.

"Charge!" Thrust called.

The Decepticons then started charging at the scouts and lone Autobot. It seemed that another battle was unavoidable at this point. The Hotshot just hoped that the girls could handle themselves against a group of Decepticons as well as they could with just a single one.

As the Decepticons came closer, the engine sounds that Amy and Rini had heard became loud enough for everyone to hear. They had become a loud roar as whatever it was came closer. Evne the Deceptcons heard it, causing them to become slightly distracted.

"What now?" Starscream growled as he turned to face the direction of the noise.

He was met by a large red semi truck smashing into him. He was hurled to the ground with a large crash. Thrust turned to see, but he was attacked from behind by a silver sports car. Wheeljack attempted to attack, but a blue sports car blindsided him, putting him to the ground. Cyclonus was faced down with an ambulance SUV while Sideways was cut off by an orange mobile crane.

"Who are these guys?" asked Lita.

"The cavalry," Hotshot smiled broadly. "Girls, meet the other Autobots."

"The Autobots!" Mina gasped.

"Hooray!" Serena cheered. "We're saved!"

Starscream hoisted himself up to his own two feet. He glared at the red semi which had dared to attack him.

"Prime," he growled.

"That's right Starscream," the semi spoke. "OPTIMUS PRIME TRANSFORM!"

The red semi began shifting and changing until it had become a giant robot. He stood tall and seemed to exude a feeling of a valiant spirit. His yellow optics also revealed a gentle spirit, but one that would fight for those that he wanted to protect.

"BLURR TRANSFORM!"

"SIDESWIPE TRANSFORM!"

"RED ALERT TRANSFORM!"

"SMOKESCREEN TRANSFORM!"

The Sailor Scouts watched in awe as the vehicles around them transformed into giant robots which all bore the same red insignia which Hotshot had. No matter how many times they saw the transformation, it was still something to behold. Even if the girls could do something similar.

"That's Optimus Prime?" Ami gasped.

"He's so cool!" Rini cried happily.

Starscram growled in anger. Each of the Decepticons were now faced with an Autobot. That in itself was bad enough, but the Sailor Scouts hadd already dealt them significant damage already. They were aoutnumbered and were dealing with enemies that they knew next to nothing about. It was not in their favor to continue this battle for just one Mini-con.

"I-I suggest a tactical retreat," Thrust advised.

"Admit defeat!" Starscream snapped.

"We have no choice Starscream," Wheeljack shouted. "We can't take the Autobots in our condition and those Sailor Scouts are too much of a wild card."

Starscream growled again. He knew that Thrust was right and Wheeljack had good reason to support it. It didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Fine!" He frowned. He then threw a glare at the Sailor Scouts. "Mark my words humans. you will pay for this humiliation!"

When he was finished with his threat, all the Decepticons vanished with a 'vish' sound. The Autobots relaxed visibly. Optimus then turned to look at Hotshot. The seriousness in his optics seemed to be gone.

"Making friends Hotshot?" he asked with a laugh.

"Sure am," Hotshot smiled. "Optimus, guys, I'd like you all to meet the Sailor Scouts."

"Sailor Scouts?" Sideswipe asked. "Never heard of them."

Blurr looked at them through a speculative eye, "These are the human transformers? Don't seem that impressive to me."

"Hey!" Lita frowned.

"Hey, come on Blurr," Smokescreen laughed. "If anyone can fight off Decepticons then they're okay in my book."

"I think some introductions are in order then," Red Alert smiled. "We may end up running into each other again after all."

"We'll start then," Serena smiled. "My name's Serena. I'm also called Sailor Moon."

"I'm Sailor Mercury," Amy continued. "You can call me Amy. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Mina. I'm called Sailor Venus," Mina smiled.

"You can call me Raye. I'm named Sailor Mars." Raye introduced.

"My name's Lita. I'm Sailor Jupiter." Lita bowed politely.

"I'm Rini!" Rini cheered brightly. "I'm Sailor Mini-Moon!"

Rini then grabbed Arvee's hand and pulled her out from behind Hotshot's feet. She held Arvee out in front of her.

"This is Arvee," Rini introduce. "She told us all about you guys."

Optimus chuckled, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My names Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of the Autobots."

"Nice to meet you," Amy smiled. "We've heard plenty of things about you and the Autobots from Arvee."

"So, who are you guys?" asked Mina. "We introduced ourselves after all."

"You've got a point," Optimus nodded. "Time to sound off Autobots!"

Red Alert stepped forward as a black and blue Mini-con hoisted itself onto his shoulder from behind.

"Red Alert and Longarm."

Blurr came next as he held a small blue Mini-con in his hand. it was kicking it's feet as it sat on the edge.

"Blurr and Incinerator."

Smokescreen waved as a purple and orange Mini-con could be seen hoisting itself onto his crane.

"Smokescreen and Liftor."

Sideswip grinned as a black Mini-con stood next to his feet.

"Sideswipe and Redeye."

Optimus noddded as he produced a yellow mini-con with horns that sat in his hand.

"Optimus Prime and Sparkplug."

The girls all nodded in gretting to each Autobot. They all thought that the Mini-cons they had with them were adorable. Serena in particular had large hearts in her eyes when she looked at each one.

"Kawaii!" she shriekd in joy.

All the Autobots exceept for Hotshot stared at her. Their knowledge on humans may have been limited, but they could all guess that was not normal human behaviour.

"Does she do that often?" Red Alert asked curiously.

"Too often," Raye sighed. "Just ignore it. We all do."

"I'll never understand humans," Blurr sighed as he shook his head.

While the Autobots and the scouts were chatting, sirens began to echo in the distance. The Autobots became more alert while the scouts seemed to be merely concerned.

"The police are coming!" Mina gasped. "I think we'd better leave."

"Agreed," Optimus nodded. "Need a lift?"

The Autobots quickly transformed back to their vehicle modes. The scouts followed suit by changing back to their regular forms.

"Wow!" Sideswipe gasped. "Hotshot wasn't kidding when he said you were human transformers."

"Be impressed later," Blurr sighed. "Let's just get out of here."

Serena, Rini, and Arvee piled into Optimus along with Sparkplug. Amy, Mina, and Lita got into Hotshot with Jolt for their ride home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, the retrival team was sorely wishing that they had stayed to fight the Autobots. Megatron's wrath was something that was much worse than facing Optimus in battle.

"You imbeciles!" Megatron roard as he threw Wheeljack against the metal wall.

"Wothless!' he continued to roar. "You are all worthless!"

Tidal Wave and Demolisher shuddered as they watched Megatron punish his troops. They were thanking Primus that they didn't have to go down with them.

"It's not our fault Megatron!" Cyclonus cried.

Megatron turned to face his soldier and gave hima glare that would have killed lesser men. He then began to walk towards him angrily.

"I send you fools on one simple mission," Megatron gorlwed as he picked Cyclonus up by his neck. "Retrieve a Mini-con. A simple task yet you not only manage to fail, but you come back looking like scrap. If your incompetence is not to blame than what is!"

"It was the Sailor Scouts!" Cyclonus cried loudly in fear.

"Sailor Scouts?" Megatron bellowed. "What foolishness are you spouting now?"

"A group of humans," Starscream grumbled from where Megatron slammed hin into the ground. "Humans with strabge powers."

Megatron growled as he threw Cyclonus to the ground, "Super powered humans? What kind of fool do you take me for!"

"It's true my lord!" Thrust cried form his corner. "they took us by surprise! We had never ebcountered beings like them before!"

Megatron glared at his master tactician.

"If I find that you are lying to me...," Megatron began.

Before he could even finish that threat, another alarm began to echo in the base.

"Another Mini-con," Megatron growled. "Tidal Wave, Demolisher, deal with it. I will see to this 'Sailor Scout' foolishness."

Tidal Wave nodded and began heading for the transporter. Demolisher didn't need any coaxing. He didn't want to end up like the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otpimus parked by the corner near Serena's house. Serena explained that her mothe rmight not completely understand why a semi was dropping them off.

"There you go girls," Optimus spoke. "But before you go, I have something for you."

Sparkplug reaced into a compartment behnd his back and pulled out a small pink compact which had the Autobot insignia on the top. It quickly transformed into what seemed to be a small turtle.

"Wow," Rini smiled.

"This is Shellshock," Optimus explained. "She can keep you in touch with us in case the Decepticons start causing you trouble again."

"Thanks Optimus," Serena smiled as she took the small transformer.

"Um...Optimus?" Rini asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"By all means Rini," Optimus replied.

"Can Arvee stay with us?" she asked.

Optimus pondered the question for a moment. Rini felt scared that Optimus was going to take her new friend away. What no one seemed to notice was that Arvee was also harboring the same fear.

"Did you or one of the others activate Arvee?" asked Optimus.

"I did," Rini replied.

The two girls suddenly felt that Optimus was smiling, if anyone could feel that a car was happy.

"Then by all means she can stay," Optimus replied. "She's your Mini-con partner. Nothing can break that."

"Really?" Rini gasped "Thank you Otpimus!"

Rini grasped Arvee in a super-hug. Serena smiled as she opened her door and began to step out. Rini and Arvee quickly stepped out with serna leading away. Optimus shut his dorr and reved his engine again.

"Bye Optimus," serena waved. "We'll keep in touch."

"Look forward to it," Optimus laughed as he drove down the street.

Rini and Serena watched the red semi vanish around the corner. rini was still holding Arvee's arm.

"This is going to be so much fun," Rini smiled as she squeezed Arvee's arm.

To Be Continued.

There ya go. The newest chapter is finished. I hope everyone enjoys it. I suppose it may be a little boring but this chapter was to let the Autobts meet the scouts and set up for the next chapter. Another Mini-con is waking up and the Autobots might not be able to get there in time. If most of them are still in Juuban anyway. it might fall to some more Sailor Scouts to find it. Just for a note, all of the scouts will be in this fic and so will Tuxedo Mask. So fans of those characters won't be disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sailor Moon or Transformers Armada. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. If anyone has a problem with that then say so now! No one? Okay. Let's get on with the fic and I hope you all enjoy!  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Moon Armada

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 7: Vacation? What Vacation?

It had been a rough day for Serena and Rini. It started nicely when they were just coming home from school, but now they seemed to have become part of a war that had spanned over millions of years. Just their luck. They had returned from the battle victorious after Optimus prime, the Autobot leader brought them home. Rini had a bubbly smile on her face as she had Arvee with her even after the conflict.

"You're going to love it here Arvee!' Rini smiled in delight. "There's a lot of fun things to do here!"

Serena smiled at the younger girl's delight. She just knew Rini was going to show off her new friend to anyone she could. That included Stetsuna and Hotaru.

Serena, at the thought of the time guardian, became thoughtful. Did she know anout the Autobots and Decepticons already? She probably already did, knowing her. She figured that they needed to know more about their new friends and enemies. Maybe the Autobots could actually make Crystal Tokyo even more likely to happen.

Serena came to her front door and grasped the handle. Right now she was just looking forward to sitting down and eating some snacks. She opened the door and was expecting some peace and quiet, but...

"Serena!" an angry Luna shouted. "Where have you been! I haven't heard from you for hours and who was that man in the red truck?"

"Woah Luna," Serena spoke, holding her hands up in a calming manner. "Calm down. I'll explain up in my room."

"You'd better," Luna frowned. "To have ridden home with a complete stranger. Honestly."

Serena sweatdropped slightly as she picked up Luna and headed for her room. Arvee and Rini followed quickly behind. They didn't want Serena's parents to see her new friend and freak out. That was the last thing they needed after having to deal with the Decepticons.

Serena and Rini walked into her room and Luna planted herself on Serena's bed after being let down. Arvee sat on a free chair at Serena's vanity table. Seren sat down on the bed next to Luna and sighed in relief.

"All right Serena," Luna began. "Now, who was that man in the red truck?"

"That wasn't just any guy Luna," Serena replied. "That was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. He wasn't in the truck either. He was the truck."

"Optimus Prime!" Luna gasped. "You actually met the Autobots!"

"The Decepticons too," Rini added. "They're a bunch of jerks."

Both girls then launched into explanations on what had happened to them. Rini went to how she and Amy met up with Hotshot and Serena told about her battle with Starscream. Luna listened intently and was surprised to hear how Starscream deflected her tiara. Both girls finally finished their story where Optimus drove them home.

"I see," Luna nodded. " I am glad to hear that you're unharmed, but it seems plain that the Decepticons are indeed very powerful."

"What are you talking about Luna?" Serena said somewhat arrogantly. "We beat them. It's as simple as that."

"No it is not Serena!" Luna snapped.

Both girls sweatdropped at Luna's outburst.

"The Decpeticons are obviously a very evil and powerful force," Luna continued. "Judging from the one you battled, how he delfected your tiara and was only put down for a short time by Raye's attacks proves that."

"But-but he broke his sword in the process!" Serena sputtered.

"True," Luna nodded. "That tells us that we can fight them. We are fortunate that the Autobots are willing to assist us. My largest concern lies with their leader Megatron. He was not present at the battle?"

Arvee chirped with a few beeps and Rini listened intently.

"Arvee says he wasn't there," Rini translated.

"I see," Luna spoke. "After hearing about how the Decepticons are so strong and violent. I must wonder that if Megatron, as the leader, must be the strongest of them all."

Serena and Rini looked to the floor. Logic dictated that would be true. Thugs like the Decepticons always did flock to whoever was the strongest. Megatron must have been strong if he could keep them in line.

"So what should we do?" asked Serena.

"I think we should notify the other scouts and Darien," Luna advised. "If the Decepticons should return then we shall be prepared for them."

"Uh-oh," Rini gulped. "I just remembered. We won't be able to find Haruka and Michelle."

"Why's that Rini?" asked Serena.

"They went on vacation," Rini gulped while pulling out a postcard and handing it to Serena.

Serena took it curiously and read it over. "They're in okinawa. those lucky bums! I bet they're enjoying the beaches as we speak!"

Serena began going into a rant about how unfair it all was. Luna began growling in annoyance. Rini decided to take a step back to give the approaching explosion some space. As she backed away, Arvee beeped to her.

"Huh?" Rini asked. "Oh, Haruka and Michelle are Sailor Scouts like us. They're also girlfriends."

Arvee tilted her head to the side. She didn't quite understand what Rini meant about the girlfriends comment.

"Serena!" Luna finally shouted, ending the older girl's rant. "Haruka and Mchelle are out of contact with us now. They have no idea what's going on here."

"Do you think they'll be attacked?" Serena asked worriedly. "I mean, The Decepticons probably won't come unless there's a Mini-con, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the confines of hte Autobot base, Jetfire and Scavenger were busy dealing with the Mini-con that had just awoken.

"It figures," Scavenger grumbled. "Right when there's barely anyone here."

"Oh quit grumbling," Jetfire laughed from his terminal. "You have a lock on it yet?"

Scavenger tapped some buttons and the holgraphic screen came up. It showed an island somewhere on the eastern side of the planet. It looked pretty close to where Optimus and the others went, but it was on a completely different island. By the time the others got back and then sent there, the Decepticons would have probably gotten it by then.

"Well Vice-commander?" Scavenger asked with a smirk. "What do we do?"

"What do you think?" Jetfire asked, a smile in his voice. "We go after it. What else?"

Scavenger nodded and the two Autobots headed for the warp room. They set the controls to automatic as they both transformed to vehicle mode. The warp gate opened quickly and in a flash, both of them were gone. Their destination? Okinawa, Japan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the waters near that very island, deep underwater, Tidal Wave and Demolisher warped into sight.

"Okay," Demolisher spoke. "I'll check the island for the Mini-con. Tidal Wave, you check out the water here. Got that?"

The giant Decepticon nodded with a low rumble. He then turned around and began heading for acoral formation.

"Don't let the humans see you!" Demolisher shouted after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warp gate closed and a beach found itslef host to a bulldozer and a space shuttle. The bulldozer tested it's treads while the shuttle remained still.

"Nice place," Jetfire admired.

"I guess," Scavenger agreed. "The Mini-con?"

"Right," Jetfire agreed. "I'll do some circles around this place and see if I can triangulate the Mini-con's position. You stick to the ground for your search."

"Make sure to keep an eye out for Decepticons," Scavenger spoke seriously.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jetfire remarked.

Jetfire then activated his thrusters and went to the skies. Scavenger dug his treads into the gound and began moving. The search was on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining brightly on the beaches of Okinawa. It made them beautiful to the eye and also a wonderful day to visit them. Two guests in particular were taking the time to enjoy the day.

Haruka was one such person who was enjoying the day. She sat in a beach chair with a book she was reading at her own pace. The ocean breeze ruffled her hair as she read. She was donned in a white button up shirt and thin white pants. She may not have been showing it, but she was enjoying her vacation.

"Haruka," her partner Michelle spoke. "It's not a vacation unlessyou really have fun."

Haruka glanced at Michelle and smiled. The blue-haired woman was lying on a beach towel in a flower print bikini, sunning her back. She had even unclasped the top so not to get tanlines.

"I am having fun," Haruka replied plainly. "It's like when you play your violin or make your paintings."

Michelle smiled as she reclasped her bikini. She then sat up and tipped her sunglasses so that she could look at Haruka with her own eyes.

"I guess so," she smiled. "But a vacation means to cut loose and have some fun."

Haruka looked up from her book with a ready retort, "I thought vacations were meant to be relaxing."

Michelle began pouting cutely. She was breaking out her secret weapon. Haruka had little chance of surviving such an assault.

"Fine, be that way," Michelle pouted. "Then I guess we can just do nothing for the whole week."

"Nothing?" Haruka asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Absolutely nothing," Michelle replied while stretching. "And I mean nothing."

Haruka stared at her partner in defeat. When all else failed, target the libido. That was a sure-fire way for Michelle to get Haruka to do anything.

"Nothing?" Haruka asked.

"That's right," Michelle smiled.

Haruka sighed in defeat. Sometimes there was just no fighting against it.

"Then I'd go insane," Haruka muttered. "If I'm not there already that is. What did you have in mind for today?"

Michelle smiled in victory.

That was how Haruka found herself hiking up a trail behind Michelle. It was in a wildlife park. The scenery was beautiful and there was all sorts of things to see. What michelle had in mind was to make it to the top of the trail. She was aiming to share a romantic spot with her lover. Haruka had no idea about this and thus was not quite enthusiastic about the trip.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Haruka asked gloomily.

"Oh come on Haurka," Michelle laughed. "We never get to do things like this at home."

"I wonder why," Haruka huffed.

Normally, Haruka was a tough person and never really complained. Then again, even she had her limits. An uphill hike for what seemed like two hours was one of the things that would break through anyone's resolve.

Michelle had actually made it a good distance ahead of Haruka. She was definently more into the trip to the top than Haruka was. She was also anticipating what was waiting for them at the end.

"You're actually enjoying this?" Haruka asked sarcastically.

"Of course," Michelle giggled.

Haruka sighed, but she couldn't help but smile. Hearing Michelle laugh was something she enjoyed to hear. She looked up the trail and saw that she had stepped to the side to let Haruka catch up. Suddenly, Michelle gave a cry of terror and seemed to have gotten sucked into the ground.

"Michelle!" Haruka cried.

The girl in question was sitting on a dirty ground with the light casting down on her from the hole she fell through.

"Ow," Michelle muttered to herself. "Where am I?"

She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of underground temple. Roots were growing all over the walls. There were statues were worn and cracked. Nothing seemed to be intact. The colors on the pillars were faded and dust was everywhere.

"Michelle!" Haruka's voice shouted down to her.

"I'm okay!" Michelle called to the surface. "I just had a fall. You won't believe what I found."

"What?" Haruka asked.

"I think it's a temple," Michelle replied. "Just give me a minute."

Michelle peered through the darkness. She noticed a small shrine that was at the end of a path that was lined with statues. She stepped closer and saw that each of the statues were depicting samurai. Something odd seemed to be that the statues on the right seemed to be protecting something while the others seemed to be attacking. She also saw that the statues on the right had a marking on their chestplates. A box-shaped face that had a small mouth and red lines running down from the eyes. The attacking statues had a pointed face which the eyes seemed to be gazing at her with intense hate. There were also dusty Japanese writing on the first statue on each side. The right read 'Jido robotto' while the other side read 'Itsuwari shujin.'

"What kind of soldiers would make these things?" Michelle asked herself.

She drew closer to the small shrine and saw that green light was beginning to radiate between the cracks. Michelle grasped her henshin stick and cautiously stepped closer. She was half expecting a youma to attack her. After a few more cautious steps, Michelle grabbed the small doors and opened them. The green light blinded her for a moment before her eyes adjusted. She found herself looking at a plate that gave off a green light. On it was a symbol with the letter M on it.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

Reaching out, she gently touched the edge of the plate. It didn't react. Taking a deeep breath, Michelle grabbed the plate and lifted it from it's place. She could feel her heart beat as she wited for something to happen. Nothing did. Breathing in relief, she began to step away from the shrin and back towards the hole that she fell through. Looking up to the light, she saw Haruka still gazing down in concern.

"I found something," Michelle called. "Help me up."

"Right," Haruka nodded, curious as to what Michelle had found.

Michelle, holding the plate, used the roots which hung from the celing and pulled herself up. When she was high enough, Haruka held out her hand and pulled Michelle up when she grasped it. When she was up on solid ground again, Michelle revealed what she had found.

"What do you think it is?" Haruka asked suspciously.

"I'm not sure," Michelle replied. "It might be dangerous. That's why I took it. That way no one else would find it."

Haruka nodded. that made sense. She just couldn't help but think that this object was going to lead to something big.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the skies above, Jetfire was working on trying to find the Mini-con. So far he had gotten nothing but open sky. He was about to try someplace else when it started coming in loud and clear.

"All right!" he cheered. "Hey Scavenger! I found it!"

"Really?" Scavenger replied through his radio. "Where is it?"

"I found it up on a mount...oh slag," Jetfire groaned. "We have a bigger problem. I just got visual and it seems that two humans found it first."

"That is a problem," Scavenger sighed. "Wish Rad, Carlos or Alexis were here."

"Well, they aren't," Jetfire snorted. "Might as well get Rollbar to...oh slag!"

"What now?" Scavenger groaned in annoyance.

"Demolisher!" Jetfire replied quickly. "I just saw him roll over the hillside. He must have locked in on the signal. Those humans aren't going to know what hit them!"

"Hold him off!" Scavenger shouted. "I'll move in and get those humans out of there."

"You got it!" Jetfire smirked as he roared his thrusters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka and Michelle were heading back down the hill when they heard ot. A low rumbling sound which echoed through the air. Haruka looked around while trying to locate the souce. Michelle clutched the panel to her chest while she did the same.

"What is that?" Michelle asked.

"Not sure," Haruka replied. "I don't like it though."

The rumbling grew louder and the animals could be heard screeching and cawing. Whatever was coming was apparently getting closer and it was probably big. The crashing sound that the two Sailor Scouts assumed to be trees being crushed was getting louder. Haruka and Michelle turned to their right when they could determine the source of the noise. It was then the source came crashing through the final mass of trees and vegetation.

Haruka and Michelle found themselves staring down the barreals of a large tank that had four barrels. It also had what seemed to be machine guns. Both of them were rather surprised to see it and were wondering why a tank was up on the trail like this.

The weirdest part was when it actually spoke, "Gimmie that Mini-con!"

To Be Continued

A/N: There ya go! Enjoy! I know I'm going to be questioned about this later so I'll translate the writing that Michelle saw on the statues. The right was Automatic robot-Autobot. The left was Deceptice convict-Decepticon. I just thought it would sound more dramatic untranslated. So now two of the outers are thrown into the battle. Will they be able to get through?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Transformers Armada or Sailor Moon. I am not nor do I wish to recieve any kind of compensation for my time. Only the owners of those characters can do that and I don't expect them to call me anytime soon. 'Sigh' A guy can dream I suppose.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Moon Armada

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 8: Outer mix

Haruka and Michelle could just stare at the tank that was parked in front of them as it had just had demanded them to give it something called a Mini-con. Michelle was struck speechless by the strangeness of the situation while she grasped the glowing plate even tighter. She couldn't help but feel as if she was protecting a child while she had a firm grip on it. Haruka was just blinking dumbly at what was happening. She had seen some strange things before, but this was a pretty out there for her.

"Did the tank just talk?" Haruka muttered, mostly to herself.

The tank apparently didn't like being ignored.

"I said give me the Mini-con!" it roared before unleashing a volley of laser fire.

"Woah!" Haruka gasped as she leaped out of the way while pulling her lover with her.

The blasts blew sizable holes in the ground where the two Sailor Scouts were standing moments before. Haruk glanced over to Michelle and breathed a silent sigh oof relief to see that she was safe. With her anger beginning to boil, she turned to prepare to smash the tank and whoever was in it. Sailor Scout powers or not. Her anger fizzled for a moment when she caught a glimpse of where the pilot of the tank would normally be but instead found the chair empty.

"Wh-What?" Haruka gasped, her thought process failing for a moment.

Her experiences as a Sailor Scout taught her that many things were possible. She just wasn't really prepared to see machines that could pilot themselves. She'd heard about it but had never thought about how strange it would be to actually see it.

"Raaagh!" the tank bellowed as it turned to face the two scouts. It's engines began roaring as the treads began turning as the hulking machine began coming for them.

Haruka and Michelle began to get back up to their feet in attempt to get out of the way. The hulking machine was surprisingly fast and it was crushing everything that was caught underneath it's treads. As the hulking machine was upon the two scouts, a rain of red energy bolts came raining down from the sky on the machine.

"Gaaaah!" The tank bellowed as it began trying to go in reverse.

Haruka and Michelle looked up to see who their savior was. What they saw was a space shuttle coming down from the sky, shooting at the tank for all it was worth. Again, the day was just getting stranger and stranger.

"Just what is going on?" Michelle asked out loud.

While the space shuttle was in it's firefight, the tank seemed to have had forgotten about Haruka and Michelle. It's turrents were beginning to aim for the space shuttle. As it moved, another rumbling noise began to be heard.

"What now?" Haruka groaned.

She got her answer when a large green bulldozer came plowing through the foliage. It completely ignored Haruka and Michelle and made a beeline for the tank.

"Heads up Demolisher!" a voice bellowed which seemed to have come from the bulldozer.

The tank didn't even get time to react before it was blindsided by the large construction vehicle. Another bellow of pain was heard from the military vehicle while it was forced onto it's side and then onto it's top. Apparently satisified with it's work, the bulldozer quickly reved it's engine again and backed up towards Haruka and Michelle. It came to a stop with the two scouts at it's side.

"Get on," it ordered gruffly.

"Why-" Haruka began in protest.

"Now!" it snapped. "Before he gets back up again!"

Needing no further incentive and having no reason to distrust the machine for the moment, Haruka and Michelle quickly boarded the machine. Haruka quickly got in the driver's seat while Michelle quickly sat in her lap. Normally both of them would have enjoyed the seating arrangement but this wasn't the time.

"Hang on!" the bulldozer spoke as it's engines roared again.

Hang on was all the two scouts could do while the construction vehicle sped down the way it came. It was surprisingly fast. While they moved they could hear the tank cursing about something while the space shuttle's engines could be heard fading away.

"Okay," Haruk sighed as she let her arms loosen around Michelle's waist. "What the hell was that? Who are you? What are you?"

The bulldozer chuckled at Haruka's bluntness, "My name's Scavenger. The space shuttle you saw was my superior officer Jetfire. What just happened was a classic battle of Autobot against Decepticon."

"Autobot against Decepticon?" Michelle asked quietly in thought.

"Okay," Haruka nodded. "It still doesn't answer the question of where you are. Are you controlling this thing by remote?"

Scavenger began to chuckle again, "Nope. I'm not controlling the bulldozer, I am the bulldozer."

"What?!" both schouts gasped in surprise.

"You see ladies," Scavenger began. "I come from a world called Cybertron. In light years, it's not all too far from here. Right now were in the middle of a war that has the entire planet being torn apart and the people taking sides."

"Which side are you on?" Haruka pressed, becoming suspicious.

"Me and Jetfire on with the Autobots," Scavenger explained. "Were in this war to stop the Decepticons from taking over our world and whatever other worlds they come across."

"So that tank was a Decepticon I assume," Michelle commented, her face growing more serious. "But what makes our planet so special? Why would the Decepticons want to come here?"

"Mini-cons," Scavenger stated plainly. "They're a race of Cybertronians no bigger than a human child. They were first workers who helped us build but it was soon discovered that they could boost our abilities by powerlinking. Needless to say the Decepticons were all over this. The Autobts decided that this wasn't right and after collecting all the Mini-cons, they were launched into space on a ship. They ended up on Earth. Now that they're reactivating, both sides are trying to find them all."

Haruka and Michelle were silent. Michelle gripped the green plate tighter as she heard the tale and she felt incedibly bad for the Mini-cons. To be one of the reasons why the poeple around them were fighting must have been horrible. Haruka was quickly getting angry. She never aproved of the mistreatment of others and this situation with the Mini-cons definitely counted.

Scavenger refrained from talking as he turned onto a dirt road and stopped on the sands of a wide beach that was underneath a clff.

"Here we are," he finally spoke. "It's private enough for what we need to talk about."

Haruka and Michelle piled out of Scavenger and took a few steps away.

"SCAVENGER TRANSFORM!" the bulldozer bellowed before it's entire body began to shift and change.

Soon, Haruka and Michelle were staring open-mouthed at a large humanoid figure that was once their ride. He seemed to have seen plenty of experience judging by the agae that he appeared to be. While Haruka was in awe, Michelle noticed a beeping noise by Scavenger's feet. Her eyes landed on a grey and white robot which had a red face that was almost hiding behind the larger robot.

"Oh, he's adorable," Michelle cooed, forgetting the situation for the moment. "Is he a Mini-con?"

"Yep," Scavenger chuckled. "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to my partner Rollout."

Rollout beeped a quiet hello and a nod of his head.Michelle couldn't help but giggle at the sight. She couldn't help it, the tiny robot was just too cute in her eyes. Haruka couldn't help but silently agree. Even if she wouldn't say the words. Turning her gaze back up to Scavenger's face, she continued the conversation while Michelle payed attention while trying to coax the Mini-con closer.

"So what happened to this superior officer of yours?" Haruka asked impatiently.

Before he could reply, the familiar roaring engines of the sub-commander could be heard. Scavenger smirked as he looked to the sky and saw the familiar space shuttle coming down. Everyonne looked up to see what was coming and Jetfire began doing a barrelroll just to show off.

"JETFIRE TRANSFORM!" the shuttle called before he hit the sand.

What hit the ground wasn't the nose of a flying machine, but the feet of a large white robot with a red head. It's face was a large faceplate with yellow eyes that could be seen from within the helmet.

"Hey there," Jetfire greeted with a wave. "My name's Jetfire, Sub-commander of the Autobots. Who are you?"

"Come to think of it," Scavenger commented. "You didn't introduce yourselves did you?"

"I guess not," Haruka shrugged. "My name's Haruka Tenoh."

"I'm Michelle Kaioh," Michelle smiled from where she was kneeled next to Rollbar.

"Michelle and Haruka," Jetfire nodded, "Pleasure to meet ya. Now, about the Mini-con you two found..."

"What Mini-con?" Haruka interrupted. "I don't remember finding a tiny robot anywhere."

Scavengeer pointed at Michelle, "When the Mini-cons were sent away, they were put into suspended animation and were put into special plates with sub-space technology. Plates liek the one you're holding Michelle."

Michelle gasped as she looked at the plate in her arms. She then looked back up to the two Autobots in front of her.

"If we hand it over, what's going to happen to it?" she asked.

"Well," Jetfire replied. "Back at the base we have all the other Mini-cons we managed to recover and basically the Mini-con can do whatever it wants. We won't force it to do anything it doesn't want to do and if we need it's help then we'll ask."

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Haruka asked sternly.

"You have our solemn vow as Autobots that any and all Mini-cons who are in our base are and will be treated fairly and with dignity." Scavengery spoke seriously. Jetfire nodded in agreement.

Haruka and Michelle looked to the two Autobts, looking for a lie. They weren't incredibly trusting to new poeple, especially if they weren't from the same planet. This was not in no small part caused by their duties as two of the outers. Aftr a moment they began to see things they recognised not only in themselves, but in the inner scouts as well. Strenght of self, confidence, a desire to trust, a freindly outlook, but they also saw countless years of experience that they couldn't match.

"Okay," Michelle finally spoke with a small smile. "I trust you."

"Thank you," Jetfire nodded.

The sub-commander leaned down and got on one knee. He then reached out his hand and held it palm up. Michelle looked down at the plate in her hands for a fleeting moment. 'Be safe' were her thoughts before she began walking towards Jetfire's open hand.

"Not so fast Autobot!" a gruff voice roared before laser fire punched through the air.

Jetifre immediately sheilded Michelle while Scavenger did the same for Haruka. The beams made heavy impact with both of them, causing them to groan in pain, but not change their position. Haruka and Michelle looked to where the shots were fired from and could see another giant robot. From the parts on it's shoulders and the insignia on it's chest which was so different from Scavenger and Jetfire, it was obvious to see that this was a Decepticon.

"If you value your lives humans, you'll give me that Mini-con," Demolisher saod in a threatening tone.

Haruka clenched her fists in anger. After hearing what the lives of the Mini-cons were like because of the Decepticons she knew that they were enemies. Then seeing the two Autobots being shot like they were enforced that certain idea. The final straw was when this certain Decpeticon threatened her Michelle's life. The Decepticons had to be stopped!

"That's it!" Haruka growled. "I've had it with you!"

Demolisher turned to see the humma he had gotten so upset with him, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Haruka smirked at the Decepticon's arrogance, "Why don't I show you?"

She reacched into her pocket and pulled out her henshin stick and raised it into the air.

"Uranus Star Power!"

Haruka was engulfed in a blast of light that surprised all the Transformers there. Michelle just smiled at what was happening. When the light faded, Haruka was donned in a fuku outfit with a tiara on her head.

"What the-?" Demolisher gaped.

"Listen up Decepticon!" Sailor Uranus shouted. " I am Sailor Uranus! A warrior of truth and justice, and in the name of the planet Uranus you will be punished!"

The three Transformers all had various thoughts about what they had just witnessed. A human transformer was something that none of them had ever thought possible but the proof was right in front of them.

'Nice tactic,' Scavenger smirked. 'Make them underestimate you.'

"Was all that really necessary?" Jetfire whispered to Michelle.

Demolisher was having a slightly different reaction to what he was looking at. He had doubted the load of scrap that Thrust and the others had been spouting but they must have been telling the truth after all.

"A Sailor Scout," Demolisher growled. "I guess those guys weren't blowing smoke after all. There really are human transformers!"

"Well, Optimus always said humans were full of surprises," Scavenger grinned. "Just didn't know just how surprising they really were."

Demolisher growled again at his situation. He quickly transformed his arms so that he could use all his weapons to bear. He had no idea what he was up against after all.

"I won't get my can kicked like them!" he bellowed. "I'm taking you down Sailor Scout!"

He opened fire on all his enemies without mercy. The bolts tore through the air towards the scout-Autobot team. Scavenger tried his best to dodge, but Uranus had an easier time dodgingsince the attacks were made for larger opponents. Jetfire just made sure that he ws in a position to protect Michelle until she either transformerd on her own or get away. At least, Jetfire assumed that Michelle could transform. One stray shot from Demolisher's artillery streaked between Jetfire's legs and almost hit Michelle. It just grazed her arm, causing her to drop the plate.

"Nggh!" Michelle whimpered as she dropped to her knees. She wasn't used to being attacked like that outside of her Sailor Scout uniform.

"Michelle!" Uranus shouted urgently.

"I'm fine!" Michelle shouted back, checking her arm to see a burn and a hole in her shirt. "Just a scratch!"

Michelle looked to the ground and quickly grasped the plate. It didn't seem to be damaged in the fall. She let her hand touch the surface and she let it travel over the alien object in search of cracks. As her palm landed on the 'M' symbol, the entire plate began to glow brightly. Michelle couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the reaction.

Demolisher saw the growing light which signaled a Minicon's activation, and began getting desperate. He quickly changed his arms back and charged at the light.

"The Mini-con is mine!" he raored.

"Don't think so!" was Scavenger's reply.

That was all Demolisher heard before getting slammed by a mass of green metal and knocked to the ground. The two of the struggled with each other. Demolisher was a pretty strong Decepticon, even if he wasn't that smart. Scavenger was a lot more skilled though. He had even taught Optimus Prime how to fight.

"Uranus! Haruka! Whoever you are!" Scavenger called. "You and Jetfire check on Michelle!"

Sailor Uranus nodded and raced over to her lover whom Jetfire was already with. What she found was somewhat surprising.

Michelle was still on her knees, but she was with a new Mini-con. It's chest and head were both black. The face was protected by a faceguard but a pair of eyes that matched Michelle's hair. It's arms, legs, and back were the same colour as Michelle's fuku skirt.

The child-sized robot was apparently talking to Michelle. As Uranus came closer, the robt seemed to notice her. It seemed to instantly like her as it started beeping to her as she came closer.

"What is it saying?" Uranus asked in confusion to what the Mini-con had just said.

Michelle looked at Uranus in confusion, "Haruka, he just said hello and told you his name. Can't you understand him?"

"Not a word," Uranus replied. "It's all beeps to me."

"Well, his name is Groundstar," Michelle introduced. "Groundstar, this is Haruka, but she's Sailor Uranus right now."

Groundstar nodded befor ebeeping again to Haruka. Intoductions were halted howeveer when Scavenger's body could be seen thrown away from Demolisher. The angry Decpticon stood up again with his weapons charging for another round of blasts. Michelle frowned as shestood up and gently put Groundstar behind her.

"I've had enough!" she frowned. "Neptune Star Power!"

Michelle was engulfed in her own spher of light and came out in an aqua colored outfit similar to Haruka's deep blue one.

"Let me guess," Jetfire smirked. "Sailor Neptune?"

Sailor Neptune only answered with a nod. Her attention was on Demolisher. She wasn't about to take her eyes of a foe like the Decepticon.

"Wah?!" Demolisher gasped. "Anothr one?!"

The lone Decepticon checked his surroundings and figurd that against two Autobots and now two Sailor Scouts weere probably bot in his best interests. Faced with abysmal odds like that, he did the only thing that he knew he could do.

"Tidal Wave!"

He called for help.

"Tidal Wave!?" Scavenger and Jetfire gasped

The words seemed to unneerve the two Autobots for some reason.

"Tidal Wave?" Uranus and Neptune asked each other.

Any further qustions were halted when a large crash could be heard out at sea. When the two Scouts turnd their attentions out to sea, their jaws dropped at the sight. A gigantic, hulking green robot could be seen slowly making it's way towards the shore.

"Do not tell me that's a Decpticon!" Uranus shouted to Jetfire.

"Then I'd be lying to ya," Jetfire replied. "Tidal Wave is one of the biggest Decpticons out there."

Tidal Wave continued his trek towards the shore until the water came up to his waist. The incredibly large Decepticon turned his gaze to Demolisher as he came to a stop.

"Tidal Wave find Mini-con," his deep voice rumbled.

"What are you talking about?!" Dmolishr shouted. "I found the Mini-con! It's right over there!"

Demolisher pointed over at Sailor Mercury whose legs that Groundstar was hiding behind. Tidal Wave peered at them for a moment before turning back to Demolisher.

"Tidal Wave found Mini-con," he insisted. "Look."

The giant Decepticon raised his left arm and in his hand, between his finger and thumb was a small green panel.

"Oh no," Jetfire breathed. Scavenger just thought that his energon processer stopped working for a moment. Tidal Wave was a fortress with enough firepower to match. Him with a Mini-con was something that neither Autobot wanted to think about.

Tidal Wave let the panle fall into his palm as it began to glow, signalling an activation. The light dimmed before a new Mini-con could be seen scrambling onto the edge of Tidal Wave's hand. It's arms, lgs, and head were bright orannge while the rest matched Tidal Wave's shade of green. The look in Tidal Wave's eyes told of his satisfaction of finding a Mini-con.

"Ramjet," Tidal Wave spoke with a smile in his voice.

"Tidal Wave!" Demolisher roared. "Destroy those guys and you'll get two!"

Tidal Wave nodded before he used his chest cannonsto unleash a barrage of laserfire that made Demolisher's attack look likee nothing.

"Look out!" Jetfire shouted loudly.

The laser fire felll likee rain all around the four targets. Scavnger and Jetfire began dodging again. Uranus was having a hardr time dodging the bolts. These ones were more quantity rathr than quality. Groundstar was beeping to Neptune who was refusing to leave said Mini-con alone in the barrage. Groundstar was actually trying to get her to move and not worry about him.

"I'll be fine," Neptune reassured in a motherly way that she usually used with Hotaru. "We won't let thm get you."

Uranus just barely dodgd yet anothr shot, "How are we supposed to stop him?!" she shouted to Jetfire.

"It isn't easy," Jetfire replied as he tried to return fire. "The guy's built like a fortress but he's not that smart. Getting him to goof up should be easy."

Uranus nodded as Naptune pulled Groundstar out of th path of another shot, "I think it's time to end this." she said with a frown.

Dashing forward, Neptunee summond hr talisman. As a fresh barrage of laser fire came from Tidal Wave, she activatd it.

"Neptune Submarine Reflction!" she called to activate her attack.

Tidal Wave was, needless to say, shocked as the barrage he just fird came right back at him. The bolts collided with his body but he used his free arm to shield his face. Ramject took cover behind one of Tidal Wave's fingers. The amount of damage Tidal Wave took left him stunned.

"Groah," he groaned as his systems began to go down for self-repairs.

Demolisher was left gaping at the display. He hadn't seen Tidal Wave hit like this since he came to Earth in the first place. What he knew at the moment was that if he didn't get that Mini-con, Megatron was going to scrap him for it. Jetfire and Scavenger were finding themselves feeling optimistic for the battle.

"I think this fight just hit a whole new level," Jetfire smirked.

To Be Continued

A/N: There. At long last this story is updated. The Outers are in th mix and taking on Demolisher and Tidal Wave. Oh yes. Tidal Wave is not down for the count yet. Just wait until he powerlinks. Mu ha ha ha!


End file.
